Sora Forever
by DeadlyMaidenTsuki
Summary: The sequal to my most popular Enter Sora: The Girl With A Secret. Everything seems back to normal, Sora has to deal with new problems... And more craziness R&R CHAPTER 17 UP! COMPLETE!
1. Act 1: Mommy's Here!

**I'll re-do chapter 7 of the original later, but I got ideas. And I've decided that there little visit to her daddy's house a bonus episode...Err... Chapter... But whatever. BONUS EPISODES/CHAPTERS RAWK MAH SAWKS! WELCOME THE SEQUAL! What should I call the sequal? Hmm... Well, I had more idea's for the sequal then the movie so yeah...  
**

** How about one of these-**

**His and Her Circumstances  
Sora Forever  
Like Old Times  
Ai Shiteru(I Love You)  
**

******So which one? Tell me in your review.**

******Act 1: Mommy's Here!  
**

Sora sighed happily stretching as Cliff rested on her couch, all that detective work can take a lot out of you. Sora walked tiredly over to the couch, and perpously flopped right ontop of Cliff.

"Hey, get off..." He complained, but Sora only responded with light snoring.

"Are you asleep?" He asked, still only hearing snores.

"Great...GET OFF MEEEE!" He whined.

Sora layed motionless...Kinda like a dead squirrel,**(Thank you PacificTwist for teaching me how to spell squirrel!) **except she was snoring...

"Why do you get si much heavier when you sleep?" He asked the air, as he tried to lift her.

He carefully rolled Sora off of himself and stood up.

"She...She...She drueled on me..." He stuttered looking at the druel on his pants.

"How did I end up with someone like her?" He asked himself. Cliff sighed shaking his head, Sora awoke without Cliff's notice, and stood in the shadows creepily with fangs and red eyes, she growled devilishly.

Cliff slowly turned around to the face of Sora, as she pounced he screamed.

"What do you mean, someone like me?" She asked angrilly.

"Um... I meant... Someone as great as you...Yeah..." He covered.

"Someone as great as me, my ass." She mumbled.

"It's true." He said.

"Right." Sora said.

Sora sighed, "I'm bored of you, come find me around five-o-clock." She said pushing Cliff out the door.

"Whaa?" He said confused.

"Later." She closed the door.

!**Sora's POV**!

I jumped in front of my dresser and opened it harshly. I rumaged through the drawer untill I found what I was looking for, I pulled out a sleeve-less training shirt, and found a pair of shorts.

"Alright! Time to fight the good fight!" I stated.

I started practicing my martial arts, karate to be more exact, sure I was a black belt, but I had to keep my figure somehow. Working on the famr helped my arm muscels, but karate helped the rest of me.

After a half hour, I finished, sweaty and tired I got a cup of water and sat on the couch. I chuged the water, and relaxed for a bit. I fell asleep about five minutes later... I woke up two hours later. I stood up and trudged to the bathroom. I almost had enough money for the second extention. I took a long hot bath... Then fell asleep again, well, after I got out of the bath.

There were three knocks at my door, I slept through the first one, twitched at the second one, and fell out of bed at the third one. "Sora's alseep. Leave a message or go away." She shouted.

"You're the one that said to come find you at five." Cliff countered.

"Fine, hold on a second." I said.

I stood up rubbing my eyes, I was about to answer the door... But then remembered I only had my undergarments on, so I went to my closet and took out some random sun dress, I pulled it over my head still half asleep. I then opened the door, and yawned.

"You know, you always come at the worse times..." I said.

"You give the time and I just come." He said.

"Well. I'll have to start giving better times..." I sighed.

"I guess so." He laughed.

"NO LAUGHING!" I yelled right in his face.

"That hurt my ears..." Cliff mumbled.

"Oh well for you then." I said stepping backwards, waiting for him to come in.

"You sleep to much..." He mumbled coming into the house.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll get revenge..." I said.

"How's that?" He said closing the door.

"Easy. Watch." I said.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"When I wanna get revenge, I'll get revenge." I ran over to him, giving him a tight hug.

"Whaa?" Now he was really confused.

I let go of him, quickly grabbing what felt like his wallet.

"That was so random." Cliff said.

"Not really, see." I said waving the wallet in his face.

"Isn't that..."

"Yep, it's yours..."

"Give it..."

"No way..."

He came after me playfully, but I jumped out of the way. "Oh, so close." I teased. He came at me again, but I jumped onto the bed. I laughed as he grabed for it, but missed. I moved back untill I hit the wall, and just as Cliff was about to grab it. "No, no, no..." I said placing the wallet inside my bra. He stared at me in utter scilence. "Ha ha ha! I win." I said.

"That's not fair..." He stuttered.

"All's fair in love and war." I said.

"But this is niether!" He complained.

"Ok, fine. All's fair in love and THEVERY! Happy now?" I asked.

"No." He whined.

"Aww, poor Cliff." I laughed.

"It's your fault..." He said.

I continued laughing, then pushed the wallet even further down into my bra so he had no chance of getting it.

"That's really not fair!" He whined more.

"Why don't you just take it?" I teased.

He stuck his tounge out at me, and I just continued laughing.

"Sora, don't make me do this..."

"Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!"

Cliff quickly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down under him.

"Hey! This is cheating!" I yelled.

"Not yet... But now it is." He said then began to tickle me mercilessly. I laughed hard hardly able to breath.

"Give up Sora..."

"Never!"

"Give up!"

"No! Never!" I laughed.

"Just give up." He sighed.

"..." I remained silent other then my laughter.

"Ok! Ok, I give up!" I yelled.

"That's better." Cliff said stopping.

"You're mean." I pouted.

"I'm mean? You stole my wallet and put it in your bra."

"Not my fault." I crossed my arms.

"Right, then whos fault is it?"

"Yours." I said wiggling out from under him. After my clothed were strait I jumped ontop of him, smashing him against the bed.

"Hahaha." I laughed.

"I thought you gave up." He mumbled with his head smashed into the bed.

"Nope, that was a lie..."

"You little person..."

"I know. Aren't I wonderful?" I laughed.

"Yep, especially like this..." He said quickly turning over while under me.

"Hey, what are you-"

He sat up, making me fall on my back. He crawled over me and stuck his hand right into my dress and grabbed the wallet.

OO "You pervert!" I stared.

"You should be more careful where you put things." He smirked.

"Then next time I'll put it in my pants!" I said creepily.

**Well, there we go. Ha, I bet you thought I was ending the chapter. Nope, just changing the date... It's the next day, and Sora's at the beach now...**

I stretched happily, the beach was now my favorite place in the whole town. I looked out over the sea, and saw something really odd.

"I didn't know a fairy was coming in today." I said to myself walking down the stairs. The fairy docked up. I stared to see who would come off the boat... At first no one came off, but then... I saw someone step off.

"OH HELL NAW!" I screamed running from the beach, hoping to get anywhere but where I was.

I ran strait into Ann, as she was about to enter the Inn.

"Sora, what are you running from now?" She asked.

"Let's put it this way. I was never here!" I said getting up and running off again.

"Must keep running, gotta get away..." I whispered to myself while running.

That erie voice still rings through my head...

"Nooo! I will not stay around for any of that..." I stopped because I was out of breath, I collapsed on the ground near the pathway to the top of Mothers Hill. I lay there for about ten minutes, then stood up. I walked back towards my farm, and was met with an unwanted surprise.

I cleared my throught.

"Don't you have anything to say?" My mother asked.

"Actually... To repeat my earlier comment... OH HELL NAW!" I shouted the last part, then started running again, but was stopped by my mom grabbing me by my NEW sleeve-less dark blue shirt.

"Hey... That's a new shirt..." I said.

"And I suppose this is new too." She said pointing to my black jean skirt.

"Yeah. Dad bought it for me." I said calmly.

"You father did always treat you like a girl." She said insultingly.

"Well, if you haven't noticed. I AM A GIRL." I countered.

"Loki, don't speak to me in that tone." She said.

"My name is not Loki! I never was Loki! I never will be Loki! My name is Sora! Why can't you get that through your head?" I yelled.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't know what I'm talking about? I'm not the one that thinks my own daughter is a boy!" I shouted right in her face.

"Well, it was your fault your brother died in the first place!" She shouted back.

"I understand that! But there's no sense living in the past! I know what I've done. And I'm sorry! That's all that matters. I have to live MY life, not anyone elses. It doesn't work that way." I explained angrily.

"You are Loki."

"What's wrong with you? Why the hell did you even come here?"

"I heard from a reliable source-"

"Oh, so you have me bugged now?"

"Actually, your old friend Arisa, her mother told me how happy she was that I had given up on making you become Loki."

"I can't believe you. Why can't you just stay out of my life!"

**I think I did very nice with the first chapter... It rawks... Well, pwease review, it keeps me writing... Even if I don't post the chapters... I am writing it, it's just not done yet... Reviews help me relax... ;P. Holy crap, it's onlt 1803 words... Damn, I thought it was longer...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Click the button... You know you want to... Click it... CLICK IT! CLICK IT DAMMIT!**

**Pwease...**

**V**

**V**

**V **


	2. Act 2: Accepting The Truth

**Chapter 2 of the newly titled Sora Forever, I got that title from the third Tenchi Muyo movie Tenchi In Love 2, but the english title is Tenchi Forever, and also, blue-eyed-cutie said I should use either that one, or Like Old Times.**

** Act 2: Accepting The Truth  
**

"I can't believe you. Why can't you just stay out of my life!"

"I control your life." My mother said sternly.

"You don't control any part of me..." I said just as sternly

"Don't be silly." My mother chuckled.

"I don't need you anymore. I've got TONS of friends." I smirked.

"You have no friends." She glared.

"It's because of my friends that I understand what was really going on!"

"Oh really? I'd be a fool to believe that."

"Oh really? Well, I've got Ann, Carter, and most importantly, I've got Cliff. They all care about me more then you ever did."

"You're right about one thing, I have never cared about Sora. Only my dear Loki."

"I knew it, and that's why dad divorced you. Now you're all alone, and you'll always be alone." I said running off.

I stopped in front of the Inn, and went inside to see Ann. I sighed walking over to her.

"Hey Ann..." I said sitting at the chair nearest to her.

"Oh, hey Sora. What's up?" She asked.

"Let's see... There's a evil monster at my house..." Sora pointed out.

"There's no such thing as monsters..." Ann said.

"Yeah, don't be stupid." Grey said walking down the stairs of the Inn.

"It's none of your buisness." Sora crossed her arms.

"Why are you guys always fighting?" Ann asked Sora.

"We just don't get along. It's one of those things, like how like magnets repel." Sora said resting her elbow on the table.

"So you're like magnets..." Ann said in a 'you're so slow' voice.

"Yep." Sora nodded.

Ann sighed, "For a smart person, you're not really all that smart."

"Whatever. By the way, where's Cliff?" Sora asked looking around.

"I dunno, he left a little while ago. He might have gone to the super market..." Ann said. **(AN: Anyone's who's played the game probably knows why he went... LOL)**

"Hmm, I wonder why..." Sora thought.

"Who knows..." Ann said sitting down next to Sora.

"I'll worry about that later..." Just as Sora said that Cliff ran into the Inn out of breath.

"Hey Cliff, what's up?" Sora asked.

"You do know there's an old lady looking for you?" He said.

"Oh great, now she's asking town people..." Sora sighed.

"Who?" Cliff asked.

"My mom, rather, Loki's mom." Sora's gaze fell.

"You're mom?" Cliff repeated.

"Yeah..." Sora nodded unhappily.

"Sora, can we talk?" Cliff asked walking over to them.

"Sure." Sora looked up.

"Alright, come on." Cliff said taking her hand and leading her upstairs. They went into the room Cliff slept in.

"What's up?" Sora asked sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Cliff asked.

"What do you mean? You're the one that wanted to talk to me." Sora said confused.

"You're not your normal cheery self." Cliff stared at her.

Sora stared back, "Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad." Cliff said sitting next to her.

"Well, nothing's wrong." Sora lied.

"Sora..." Cliff pleaded.

"I told you! I'm fine!" Sora stood up angrilly.

"Something's wrong, I've known you long enough...-" Sora cut him off.

"No!" Sora shook her head as tears fell down her cheek.

"Sora." Cliff stood up walking over to her.

"No, you don't understand..." Sora said.

"Come on Sora, just tell me." Cliff said.

"My mom... I love my mom..." She admitted, tears still falling from her cheeks.

"What?" Cliff asked confused and surprised...

"I love my mom..." Sora cried.

"I thought you hated her." Cliff said.

Sora threw herself into Cliff, "When she made me become my brother, then only reason I went along with it is because I wanted her to see how good I was..."

_Flash back_

_A six year old Sora ran into the living room, her mother was prasing her brother, and her father was no where to be found. Sora was breathing deeply. _

_"Mommy! Guess what!" Sora shouted at her mother._

_"Hold on Lora. I'm talking to your brother." Her mother replied._

_"I'm Sora! But mommy look! Look! I got the highest grade in the class!" Sora said showing her mother the test marked 96._

_"That's nice Lora." Her mother replied._

_"I'm-" Her brother cut her off._

_"A 96? That's great Sora." He smiled at her._

_"Loki, don't concern yourself with her, she's fine." Sora's mother replied._

_"But I..." Sora started._

_"So, Loki, how did you do on your exam?" Her mother ignored Sora's comment._

_"Oh, I got a 99. But I think Sora wanted to say something." Loki said._

_"No it's not important..." Sora said walking off to her room._

_End flashback..._

"It'll be alright." Cliff said pulling Sora into a warm embrace.**(AN: I think hug is a wierd word... Therefore I use embrace...)**

"Loki! Hugging another man!" Sora's mother said in shock.

"I told you before! I'm Sora! Not only that, but I'm a girl!" Sora shouted.

"So this really is your mom..." Cliff said.

"Loki, you don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing..." Sora said.

"I'll just leave you two alone..." Cliff said sneaking out of the room.

"We've been through this before! I've got my own life now." Sora shouted.

"Loki, I demand you come back home with me." Her mother demanded.

"No!" Sora yelled.

"It's not like you have anything here."

"I do... I have something that keeps me here."

"What then?"

"My love..."

"Love? For what?"

"For this town, for my farm, and... And..."

"And?"

"And..." Sora trailed off...

"Well?"

"And, my love... For," Sora gulped, "My love for Cliff..." Sora whispered.

* * *

"So, what's going on up there?" Ann asked as she cleaned the bar. 

"They're arguing..." Cliff sighed.

"Oh great." Ann said sarcasticly.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you..." Cliff said to Grey as he was about to go upstairs.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, for one thing, there are two women shouting." Cliff said.

"And those women happen to be Sora, and her mom." Ann said.

"Oh really?" Grey asked.

Ann, and Cliff nodded.

* * *

"Once, Loki told me something..." Sora said. 

_Flash back_

_"I love the sky that he is under, I love the song that he has, I love the sound that he is with..." A young Sora sang._

_"You're getting better..." Her brother said while pushing :__r on the swing._

_"Thank you." Sora smiled happily._

_"Sora, I want you to remember something. Alright?" He asked her._

_"Ok big brother." Sora laughed._

_"Remember to be you no matter what happens, you have to be you." Loki smiled as Sora looked up at him._

_"Alright." Sora nodded._

_"Good." Loki said._

_"I hear you everywhere... I hear you... Even if I knew that I couldn't see you anymore..."_

_End flashback_

"That's right Loki... I have to always be me..." Sora whispered.

"What was that?" Her mother asked.

"I have to be me! That's what Loki told me!" Sora said excitedly.

**Well... There's the second chapter... Oh, the song Sora was singing, I don't own that... It's Chi's song on the show Chobits... So yeah... REVIEW!**


	3. Act 3: Too Much Going On!

**I'm going back to Sora's POV, it's way easier for me, seriously. But anyway. Aren't you guys happy that I've been updating? Oh and the review for this story that uses the name Susan, that's not me... It's my friend...**

**Act 3: Too Much Going On!**

It's been about two weeks since my mom left, I don't know why, she just left for no reason. It's the first day of fall today, and also today is the day that May comes to live with me, now that I think about it, I wonder who's been taking care of Yodel Ranch... Oh wait, I think Harris said he would. But all that's ok, because we've got a bigger problem here! Well, it's not really a problem for everyone... Just me, you see, the thing is, I'm love sick, yeah, ok, so it doesn't sound like a big problem, but how am I supposed to tell Cliff, so he probably knows it by now, but I wanna tell him... I know he loves me, but I'm still to proud to admit something like that...

Well, we can deal with that problem later on. I'm sitting here in Ellen's house, waiting for May to get her stuff together.

"Alright, I'm ready." May said dragging her suit case over to me.

"Then we'll go now." I said.

"Ok!" May agreed as we left.

"I haven't seen the new house yet, is it big?" May asked excitedly.

"It's not very big, but, there's the main room with the kitchen, the bathroom, then there are two bedrooms, one for you, and one for me." I explained.

"Yay, my own room." She cheered as we walked past Saibara's shop.

We got to the farm, and inside the house, I opened the door to May's room, and she imediatly ran in.

I put her bag down on the bed, "We can get your other stuff later, alright?" I asked.

"I can put my clothes away in those drawers right?" May asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said.

May finished unpacking her clothes, then turned to me, "Can I-" She was about to say something, but I had to cut her off.

"Hold that thought..." I said running out of the room, and into the bathroom, I'd tell you what I was doing, but I don't wanna gross you out, let's just say I ate some bad sushi or something... I went back into May's room.

"Sorry about that, what were you saying?" I asked.

"I was gonna ask if I could go outside. But, are you ok?" May asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and you can go out, just be back by 6, ok?" I told her.

"Ok." May smiled running out of the house.

"Now, what could I have eaten that made me sick?" I asked myself.

I walked out of the house and started on my way to the Inn, Cliff said we wanted to give me something, and that I should meet him outside of the Inn, but I was coming early, I entered the Inn, and walked up the stairs, waving to Ann as I went along. I opened the door to Cliff's room.

"Surprise." I said smiling.

"Ah, Sora. What are you doing here?" He said putting something behind his back.

"You told me to come to the Inn." I grinned.

"I said meet me outside the Inn at two. It's 1:30." He corrected.

"But I wanted to see you... What do you have behind your back?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You're hiding something, is it for me? Lemme see!" I said running over.

"No! You can't see it right now." He scolded.

"No fair! I wanna see! I wanna-" I stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked really fast.

"Down the hall. Why?" He asked, but before I could give him an answer I was already running down the hall holding my stomach.

"Sora, are you alright?" He asked from outside the bathroom.

I flushed the toilet, and cleaned my face off at the sink, I opened the door and smiled.

"I'm fine, super." I lied.

"Come on, we're going to the clinic." Cliff said grabbing my hand.

"No! I'm fine, honest." I pleaded.

"You're going to the clinic." Cliff said in a angry voice. I was silent the way there, Doctors offices always scared me. At the clinic, I got some test done, then Cliff and I waited.

"Well, you're not sick." Elli said holding some papers.

"I told you..." I glared at Cliff.

"But..." Elli trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how you're going to take this Sora... But, well, congradulations!" Elli smiled warmly.

"On what?" Cliff and I said in unision.

"You're having a baby." Elli said happily.

I jumped up in excitment, and confusion, Cliff was just confused.

"That's... That's... Great!" I said excitedly.

"I'm glad you're happy. According to this, the baby should be born around spring 7th." Elli said.

"Spring 7th, ok. Come on Cliff." I said happily leaving the Clinic.

We left the Clinic and walked to the square.

"So Sora, I am the father right?" Cliff asked me.

I stared at him in confusion, "Well, who else would it be?"

"I guess you're right." He said smiling.

"Ok, so if it's a girl, I wanna name her Rena, and if it's a boy, Loki." I said.

"So if it's a boy, you wanna name him after your brother?" Cliff asked.

"Yep, oh by the way, what'd you wanna give me?" I asked.

"Oh right, I guess it's kind of manditory now." He said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, since you're having our child, I guess you'd wanna be married." He said looking off, I guess so I wouldn't see him blush, which I did.

I was speechless..

"Well, Sora. What I'm trying to say is..." He began, I felt my face heat up, I couldn't stand it...

"Sora, will you marry me?" He asked pulling a blue feather from his pocket and giving it to me.

"Cliff... I love you... And I want to be your bride." I said happily. I was so happy, I was so excited... I forgot...

"Oh my god..." I gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I forgot, I've gotta get home now." I sighed.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"I told May to be back by 6, and if I'm not there she'll be like 'huh?' So yeah." I said.

"Oh, then I'll come too, we can't have May eating your cooking, now can we?" Cliff joked.

I glared at him and started running to the farm, I got home just before 6-o-clock, May walked in around 6.

"Hi!" May said happily as she walked in.

"Hi May." I said sitting on the couch.

"Oh, right. I've got two things to tell you." I grinned happily.

"What is it?" She asked running over to me.

"One, I'm pregnant, and two, I'm getting married." I said.

"Ooo! A baby? Yay! And a new daddy too?" May said with a cheery smile.

"Yep, and he's right over there, cooking, because I'm not aloud..." I said laughing.

"There's a lot of stuff happening today." May said.

I nodded, "Hey Cliffy-boy, whatcha cooking?" I said looking over to him.

"Don't call me that, and I'm making curry..." Cliff responded.

"Ok, that works. Right May?" I said smiling at her.

"Yeah!" May agreed.

May and I relaxed on the couch while watching TV, we both stared wide eyes at the movie playing, there was a guy getting his head cut off, and blood was squirting out everywhere.

"I'm not sure you'll want to watch that while eating..." Cliff said putting food on the table. We stared at him, our eyes still wide.

After eating, May and I went outside and ran around for about an hour, we came back inside out of breath.

"May, it's time for bed now alright?" I said catching my breath.

"Ok!" May smiled running into her room.

"She really looks up to you, you know." Cliff said looking at me.

"You think so?" I said turning to him.

"Yep." He smiled walking over to me.

I sighed leaning against him.

"I can't believe it..." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"That you're pregnant..." He finished.

"Well, I can't believe we're getting married..." I whispered back.

"I've better get going now." He said trying to step back.

I pulled him closer, "No, stay here tonight..." I said.

"Alright." He replied.

**Aww, what a cute scene to end chapter three with. I'm so happy. That was really my favorite chapter, honestly... REVIEW**


	4. Act 4: Money No More

**I'm insane... I really am, I was watching Wedding Peach today... Yesterday... Day before... And I was talking to no one... Oh yes, I was talking... But no one was around... Well, I finished the show, now I just gotta get the OVA episodes (My mom has them hostage)  
**

**Act 4: Money No More**

How have things been going? Let's see. For one thing, We're broke, we're dead broke... We have no money to buy seeds... "What about the animals?" you ask, well, I use that stuff. I need something to eat... And the sheep's whool won't grow back for a while, now every day we, meaning all of us, have to go out and find random stuff around town to sell. It was sad really, how I ended up with no money, I have no idea, I think it was the upgrade I got for the house...

Pregnancy, it came as a surprise that's for sure... Though, I'm really happy. Cliff was more surprised then me. Babies are so adorable... I hope it's a boy, well I already have May, so I think a boy would be good. But I will never act like my mother, that's a promise I made long ago, but just now remembering it. But, what I'm not looking forward to is the mood swings, morning sickness, and cravings... Yeah, I've done research. Oh! That reminds me, I HAVE to write to Melody. She's going to want to know about this...

**Dear Melody,**

**It's me! Sora, tons of stuff has happened since I saw you... Like, tons of stuff seriously. For one thing, I'm getting married! Yeah, I know it sounds wierd, but around here people get married young. Yeah, there's one more thing... I'm uh, well I'm pregnant. Heh, I know that's surprising. Well, anyway, I've also adopted a little girl named May. So I guess I really have a family going huh? Well, don't worry, you and my dad will always be family too. Make sure to come and visit me sometime, ok? Promise me!**

** Your Best Friend Forever, Sora**

"Done..." I said signing my name.

"Whatcha doing?" Cliff asked coming behind me.

"Writing to Melody." I folded the letter and put it in the envelope.

"Oh, your friend? She was hot." He joked.

"Whaaaat do you mean?" I screeched turning around.

"Just kidding, don't worry." He laughed.

"Better be just kidding." I poked out my lip angrilly.

"I'll go send the letter." He said taking the envelope from me.

"Alright." I agreed.

He left the room, I stood up stretching, I was still in my pajama pants, and spaghetti strap shirt. Yawning, I changed into a light brown skirt, and a white long sleeve shirt. I brushed out my hair, and put it into a high pony tail. I left the room and turned on the TV.

"It will rain." The weather man said.

I turned the TV off, was that all they could say? Oh, it's gonna rain, nothing else? Not the temperature or anything like that? I've been complaining about a lot of things, but only the stuff that's stupid.

"I'm back." Cliff said coming in.

"Good, I'm hungry." I smiled.

"I wish you could cook..." He sighed.

"Of course you do..." I agreed.

I smiled a cheesy grin and got up, I walked over to Cliff and patted him on his shoulder.

"You can make me food, and I'll go outside." I nodded leaving.

I ignored the annoyed look Cliff gave me, and opened the door taking in all the fresh air. Well, I was relaxed... Untill Carter appeared out of no where...

"Good morning Sora." He said happily.

"Hi..." I dragged on.

"I'm just here to ask you to play at the Music Festival tomorrow." He asked.

"Sure, why not." I said waving him off.

"Good, good. Come to the church tomorrow at 6." He said.

"Alright." I agreed, we said our goodbyes and he left.

I turned toward the tree and walked over to it, I placed my right palm over a small spot on the tree.

"This reminds me of..."

_Flash back:_

_A four year old Sora sat in a tree humming a song._

_"Sora, we have to go now." Loki called to her._

_"No! I don't wanna move..." She said angrilly._

_"But you have to come down." He pleaded._

_"No I won't!" Sora stood on the branch, keeping her balance by holding onto a smaller branch._

_"You're gonna fall!" He said._

_"Nu-uh." She shook her head._

_"Sora..." He said._

_Just at that moment, Sora lost her footing and fell, the smaller branch in hand, she fell through the branches, breaking most of the small ones. Seeing what was going on, Loki ran over to the tree and looked up. Sora crashed onto Loki, who fell backwards, hitting the tree hard, because of the impact, his head left an indent on the tree._

_End flash back _

"That was a long time ago..." I said. I looked up the tree, and started to climb, I reached the first branch and sat on it, I swung my legs back and forth.

"Sora, hey Sora? Where'd you go?" Cliff asked coming out of the house and looking around.

I giggled and sat in scilence watching him look around.

"Up here!" I yelled waving, he saw me and smiled walking over.

"Your food is ready." He said simply.

"Great, I'm starving." I jumped down from the tree, and landed like a cat.

"You shouldn't do things like that." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's because it's dangerous that it's fun." I pointed out walking back towards the house.

Cliff sighed, "You're impossible."

"I know." I responded.

"We need more money, what are your plans?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure." I said going into the house.

"Ooo. Scrambled eggs, yum." I ran over to the table, and started to eat... Well, I kinda shoveled it into my mouth all at once, but you know.

I sighed when I finished my fith helping, finally satisfied.

"We really do need more money, I don't know how this will all work out..." I sighed unhappily.

"Yeah, just selling things we find around isn't going to help all that much, there are three people living in this house after all." He said.

"You could always fish." I suggested.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because fish are discusting when you first catch them..." I said simply.

"You're no help." He said.

"Oh that hurts." I said faking hurt.

"I'll go catch some fish." He gave in.

"And I'll go sleep." I yawned.

**The end of another great chapter... I wanna read fanfiction to ya know... But nobody updates my stories on fanfiction anymore... So I am forced to go to media miner who doesn't even have a Harvest Moon section, all anime. I lurve HM fanfics. Oh yeah, today I get HM: Magical Melody. Yay me, but really. I update so you all don't have to go through the tourture I do... **

** 3  
Dice Girl  
**


	5. Act 5: Music Festival

**By demand of UltimateProcrastinator... I am actually updating... I mean, I eventually would have. But well yeah, whatever! Just read and be happy... Gosh.**

**Act 5: Music Festival!**

Today is the music festival, I told Carter I would play an instrument for him. But now, I don't even feel like getting up today... I mean, it is Sunday, and Sunday's are lazy days, unless you're a kid and have to do homework. Ha!

I got up, then looked down, "Ahhhh! I'm fat!" I screeched, then went into depression for about two minutes... My belly wasn't even that big... But then I remembered that there was something living inside me... And you know what? That just kinda freaked me out, wouldn't it freak you out, if you just suddenly said,

"Don't worry, there's just something living inside you." In a sweet voice. I think that would scare anyone. But then I reminded myself that it was just Rena, or Loki and everything was O.K.

I went into my drawer and picked out one of Cliff's long shirts and put it on. I walked through the door rubbing my eyes.

"Hey good morning you guys." I said still in a sleepy tone.

"Good afternoon." Cliff corrected me, while bringing May a sandwich.

"After...noon?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's already 1:00." He said.

"One?" I shouted.

"Yeah mama, but don't worry, me and papa took care of the animals." May said.

"Alright, I'll go get dressed then." I said walking back into the room.

I changed into a purple sweater, and a blue skirt, then brushed out my hair. I returned to my family, and sat at the table with May.

"I have to play in the Music Festival." I told them.

"What are you gonna play?" May asked excitedly.

"The ocarina." I replied.

"You know Ms. Karen's gonna sing?" May said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah, she always sings at the music festival." May said.

(AN: Oh kami do you know how hard it is for me to keep typing her name? Haruna's English name on Pokemon is also May, and I **hate** her. HATE!)

"Is she good?" I asked another question.

"Mmmhmm." May nodded.

"I've never actually played the ocarina before." I admitted, gaining stares from the people around me.

"What?" I said.

"You've never played before?" Cliff asked.

"Nope, so I have to practice." I pointed out.

"Obviously." Cliff sighed.

"Ok, I'm gonna go practice now, bye bye!" I waved to them, grabbed the ocarina and left the house.

_Alright, where to practice?_

I looked around, and saw the perfect spot. I ran over to the bridge, and sat, dangling my toes in the cold water. I drew a breath and began playing the instrument, it felt like it all came naturally to me, even though I had never played it, unless playing it on a video game counted.

(AN: Crap, that whole paragraph made me want to play Legend of Zelda: OOT... I wanna play so bad... to bad I los it...)

"Mama, what song is that , it sounds scary." May asked me.

"Requium of Spirit." I whispered.

"How did you learn it, if you haven't played before?" She asked.

"Video games teach you stuff even if adults say they don't." I grinned, making May laugh.

"Churchy, church, church. I'm goin' to the church." I sang.

Carter was waiting outside of the church, he waved as he saw me coming.

"Hello." I said when I got up there.

"Hurry, come inside, and get ready." He said pushing me lightly towards the door. I went inside, some people had already showed up, I walked to the back, I hadn't been in the church in a long time.

"Hey Sora!" Ann said.

"Hiya." I responded.

"Are you in the festival?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm playing the ocarina." I nodded.

"Oh, I'm also in the festival." Ann smiled.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"The flute." She replied simply.

"Ooh." I said.

"I'm also playing the flute." Elli said from behind me.

"So we have two flutes an ocarina, a singer-" Elli cut me off.

"Mary is playing the piano." She said.

"Oh, ok." I said.

The people started filling in quickly, and before I knew it, the whole place was filled. I wasn't nervous, even if I did bad, it didn't matter, this wasn't some high school popularity contest after all.

"Alright. The festival is about to start." Carter said getting everyone's attention.

"Let's begin." He said.

Mary began playing the piano, then I started on the ocarina, Ann was first to play the flute, soon followed by Elli. That was when Karen started to sing, May had been right about how good she was. It sounded really good. All of the people in the audience were enjoying our performance. It wasn't a very long performance, but it wasn't short either, in the middle really.

After it ended I was walking home with a sleeping May resting on my back.

"You did good." Cliff said happily.

"I know." I smiled.

"Wow, you're so modest." He said sarcastically.

I grinned happily, as we went back to the farm. I was happy here, it was better then living with my mom. Oh wait that's right! My dad doesn't know about anything that's happened since we left! He's gonna be so mad at me... Gah! I'm gonna have to send him a letter soon.

"Here Cliff, hold her." I said giving him May.

"Huh?" Was all he managed to say before I ran to the house.

"If I don't send him a letter now, he'll be even madder, that I waited so long to tell him!" I said panting.

I got into the house, and grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen.

_Dad,_

_Um... Hi! I'm not sure I know where to start, a lot has happened since we came back. Well for one thing, there was an animal murderer on the loose. But I caught him! It turned out to be Barley, he went off to jail, or something... So I ended up adopting May, around that time... I also... Uh, I'm not sure how to tell you this without you getting mad. Let me put it this way, around spring time, you'll be a grandfather... But don't worry, I'll also be getting married five days from now... With Cliff obviously. Don't be too mad, you can come visit if you want... _

_- Sora_

I put the letter in a envelope and put it in the mailbox, Cliff and May had already gotten home, he was putting May to bed.

"I'm sleeeeeepy." I complained.

"You're such a little kid." He said coming out of May's room.

"I love you." I said tangle myself in one of his arms.

"And I love you as well." He said.

"Obviously." I laughed.

"And here I thought you were sleepy." He joked.

"I am. So nighty-night." I said untangling myself and walking towards our room. Following me, Cliff picked me up bridal style and I fell asleep calmly.

**Pretty good chapter huh? SoraxCliff fluff, yay. I like fluff. It's all fluffy and stuff... NOW REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU!**


	6. A6: Visitors, Idiots, and Dirty Thoughts

**Blah blah blah. I just wanna get on with the story god damn it. So here we go!**

**Act 6: Visitors, Idiots, and Dirty Thoughts**

I blinked twice, and realized I was awake. Cliff had a firm, but loose grip around my waist. I yawned and relaxed.

"Good morning." Cliff said happily.

"You're awake?" I asked.

"I always watch you sleep for a while before I get up." He explained.

I nodded and yawned again, May suddenly burst through the door, and jumped onto the bed. She giggled happily and crawled between Cliff and I.

"Good morning." I said to her.

"Hiya!" May exclaimed happily.

Cliff was about to say something but the doorbell cut him off. I gave him a look that said, "go-get-that-now!" reluctantly, Cliff got up and put a shirt on over his head, then went to answer the door.

"Hey mama, if I told daddy to make me a sandwich, would he do whatever I say?" May asked.

"You have to say please and thank you." I sat up putting May onto my lap, I began tickling her on her ribs.

She laughed uncontrollably, tears formed in her eyes from laughing so hard. I stopped because Cliff called me, May was catching her breath, I picked her up, and got out of bed.

"Um, Sora, come here for a second..."

"I wonder what's up." I said to May, she only shrugged.

I opened the door that led from Cliff and my, room to the dining room/kitchen/family room.

"What's up?" I asked, but then looked up. I was left speechless, I stood there staring at the face of a smiling brown haired girl. She had a white sweater on, and blue jeans. The sweater clung to her, and her jeans weren't too tight, and not too loose either.

"Melody... What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I came for a visit! So this little girl must be May huh? She's adorable." Melody smiled.

"You should really tell me before you do things like this." I sighed.

"I did send you a letter though..." Melody said.

"Whaaa? I didn't get that, why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't check the mail." Cliff said.

"Me either." May said.

"And that's why I didn't get the letter." I sighed

"So like I was saying... I came to visit, you did ask me to in your letter." Melody pointed out.

"I didn't actually think you'd come... Don't you have to apply to some university?" I asked.

"Probably, I can worry about that later. Oh yeah, my brother's here too!" Melody grinned.

"Why?" I asked putting May down.

Before Melody could answer, May walked over to her and smiled shyly.

"Hello, my name is May." She said in a small voice.

Melody kneeled down and returned the smile, "I'm Melody, it's nice to meet you May."

**At The In 3rd person POV**

Ann was busying herself cleaning the tables, when somebody new walked in. It was a boy, looked to be the same age, or a little older then her, his hair was brown/black and sort of spiked to the right, he had ruby red eyes. Ann looked up from her work to see the new visitor, her dad was in the kitchen.. Doing whatever it is he does for those seven hours between 12 and 7...

"Hey." He said as if they were old friends.

At first Ann couldn't say anything, but soon found her voice, "Um, hi. We don't get many visitors here, so what brings you to Mineral Town?" Ann asked.

"My younger sister is here visiting a friend, my mom asked me to come along. By the way, my name's Hironi." He introduced himself, flashing a smile.

An almost invisible blush spread across Ann's cheeks, "I'm Ann, I work here with my dad who owns the Inn, I guess you'll be needing a room then." Ann said nervously.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said with the same brilliant smile.

"We have a room for you. It has two beds, and is medium size, will that be ok?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." He nodded.

"Let me show you where it is." Ann said accidently dropping the rag she was cleaning tables with. She clumsily picked it up, and started upstairs motioning Hironi to follow. It was the first room on the left, she opened the door.

"Before you start to use this room, I need to clean it, the person that used to use this room left a while ago, but I haven't gotten a chance to clean it. I'm not even sure he got all his stuff out." Ann giggled stupidly.

Hironi chuckled, and placed his back pack down, "Don't worry about it."

**Sora's POV**

By now, Melody, and Sora were sitting in the main bedroom, talking, giggling, and all that girly stuff.

"I hate to tell you Mel, but you're gonna have to stay at the Inn. We don't have another room." I sighed.

"You probably just don't want me to barge in when you and Cliff are trying to-" I cut her off.

"Don't be stupid. Even if we were doing _THAT_ May would obviously come in wondering." I explained angrily.

"I guess you're right. Well then, where do I stay?" Melody asked.

"The Inn, like I said." I said .

"Oh right, and where is that?" Melody asked stupidly.

"Come on, I'll show you." I said standing up.

Melody stood up also, we left the house, I happily took in a deep breath of fresh air, Melody laughed at me hysterically.

"You act like you've never had air before." She continued laughing.

"I like this air, it taste good." I nodded.

"Air doesn't have taste." She said.

"That's what you think." I laughed.

"You're insane..." Melody shook her head.

"Well, come on, let me show you." I said cheerfully.

"Right!" She said, and we were off.

**Happy Music Plays**

**Third Person POV**

Sora, and Melody walked all around the town, I guess you could call it the scenic route. Sora ended up showing Melody everything around town, the beach, Mother's Hill, at the Poultry Ranch they giggled about how Rick's hair was a bit longer then Sora's, and how it was creepy. The continued laughing until they got to the square.

At the square, they looked out at the beach, Sora decided that they should visit the beach one of these days before she get's all "fat and ugly" as she put it. Melody just had to laugh at that, it was funny after all. They finally managed to get to the Inn, Sora burst open the door happily as the music came to a close.

"Hey Ann! HEY ANN! I got a visitor that needs somewhere to stay!" Sora exclaimed.

She looked over to her friend, who was happily day dreaming about who the hell knows what... She coulda been having dirty thoughts that aren't right for children under the age of 17, but who really knows these days huh?

Sora, and Melody walked over to Ann, "Hey earth to Ann, are you in there?" Sora knocked on her head.

Ann shook her head, "What? Oh hey Sora, who's your friend?" Ann asked.

"This, is Melody. And she needs a room to stay in." Sora announced.

"I just gave away the last room to someone..." Ann said dreamily, "There are plenty of beds left, just no more rooms." She finished.

"Who came here?" Sora asked confused.

"A boy named Hironi..." Ann said slightly blushing.

"My brother?" Melody asked.

"He did say he came with his sister..." Ann remembered.

"Yep, that's my brother, I'll just share that room." Melody nodded.

"Alright, it's the first room when you go up the stairs, Sora can show you." Ann said.

Sora nodded happily, and dragged Melody up the steps, as Ann resumed her dirty day dreaming thoughts, that probably weren't so dirty...

Sora pushed open the door harshly, "Here ya go!"

"Hironi, you're unpacking still?" Melody asked her brother who was putting some clothes away.

"Yep." He replied simply.

"Ah, Sora, it has been way too long." He some how managed to jump from the dresser to Sora's feet.

"Hironi, I already told you, Sora's engaged, AND pregnant!" Melody explained again.

"Damn you cruel world!" Hironi said clenching his fist, seeming to be on fire.

"He hasn't changed... At all..." Sora sweat dropped.

"Yeah I know... Isn't it sad...?" Melody also sweat dropped.

Sora nodded sadly.

**Days Later**

Ann was coming to visit Sora, as she had some very good news to tell, she was on her way there. But was stopped by Melody herself.

"You don't wanna go over there." Melody said with a awkward face.

"Why not?" Ann asked.

"Lemme give you some hints... They put the dog out, they sent May to play a Stu's house, when I knocked on the door I heard Sora say, 'Dammit, I was so close too, who the hell could that be?' and she answered the door in a blanket... Need any more info?" Melody asked.

Ann's face turned a light shade of red, "I'm good."

"So, what'd you wanna tell Sora anyway?" Melody asked starting to walk in the opposite direction.

"It's nothing really." Ann said, placing her hands crossed, over her head.

"It must've been something _really_ important, or you would've just waited." Melody pointed out.

"It's about your brother." Ann sighed.

"Did he pick a new stalkee?" Melody joked.

"You might say that..." Ann said.

"Whaddaya mean 'might'?" Melody asked staring at Ann.

"Oh was he having dirty thoughts about you!" Melody asked interested.

"What! Of course not! Well.. I don't think so..." Ann said but whispered the last part.

"Then what?" Melody asked.

"You're brother is... My new boyfriend." Ann said simply.

"Wh... WHAT?" Melody gasped.

"Yep." Ann said.

"So he was having dirty thoughts after all..." Melody whispered to herself.

"He wasn't having dirty thoughts." Ann tried to explain.

"He was being a pervert, and having hentai thoghts..." Melody whispered again.

"I told you he wasn't!" Ann yelled.

"Naughty thoughts like you would find on a late night TV show rated AU for Adults only." She deducted.

"I said he was not!" Ann yelled louder.

"He's probably masturbating right now!" Melody said with a newly burning fire in her eyes.

"That's something I'd rather not know..." Ann sighed.

"I must find him and take pictures!" Melody declared.

"Why?" Ann asked.

"Then! I will post them on MySpace and tell everyone he was having naughty thoughts about his girl friend!" Melody shouted, then started running at top speed to find Hironi.

"She's more insane then Sora... I wonder if he was having dirty thoughts about me..." Ann pondered.

**Later That Night**

Three girls sat at the Inn's table, laughing heartily.

"So it turns out he was having dirty thoughts... But he wasn't masturbating... So I didn't get any new pictures for my MySpace." Melody explained.

"So you had an adventure?" Sora joked.

"Yeah, but only because you were screwing your husband." Melody pointed out.

"What?" Sora screeched.

"It's true." Ann agreed.

"Don't say it so nonchalantly!" Sora threatened.

"Well it's not like you denied it, so we're not saying anything wrong." Melody said.

"You guys are pitiful." Sora said getting up to leave.

"I'm Sora, and I get embarrassed because I screw my husband, and I don't wanna talk about it." Melody lowered her voice a bit to sound like Sora, and held her hair back with her hand so it looked like a pony tail.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled with a blush on her face.

Melody bursted out laughing, and fell on the floor, Ann stared at her with her eye twitching as Sora left her two best friends to go home.

**I love this chapter! I love it so much, especially the last section with Ann, and Melody, then the one after it. And yes, Hironi is crazy... Where do you think Melody get's it? I mean come on. Melody thinks just about anyone is thinking dirty thoughts if they say something the sounds like it. **


	7. Act 7: Weddings And Proposals?

**I'm back, you thought I died didn't you? I know you did... I'm sorry, I forgot... But now I'm updating, you can thank UltimateProcrastinator for that... I saw her today, and it reminded me I needed to update, so I'll start with this story.**

**Sora Forever Act 7: Weddings And Proposals? Part 1**

I poked my stomach for the 20th time this morning, "It doesn't look like a baby is in there..." I said.

"It's only been three weeks..." Cliff said turning his face toward mine.

"Yeah... So? It just looks like I got fat." I stared at him.

"I can't wait until you actually start having mood swings..." Cliff said sarcastically.

"Aw, that's so sweet." I smiled.

"HEY!" A loud voice boomed through the room.

"Melody... What the hell?" I groaned.

"Are you planning on being late for your own wedding? Or, were you doing something naughty?" She chuckled.

"Oh my god we are gonna be last! Go get ready!" I said kicking Cliff out of the bed.

"We've got a lot to do..." Melody said throwing Cliff out of the room.

Sora sat up rubbing her eye.

"So you were doing something naughty... I can guess from your attire." Melody smirked.

"I've always slept in just my bra and a pair of shorts... You know that." I glared at her.

"Ok, I guess I'll let it slide... Now, where's you dress?" She asked.

"In the closet." I pointed towards it.

The dress was light blue, and was strapless, it was trimmed in midnight blue, and started to flow out around the waist, there were designs in the middle made with a sparkly blue color. The shoes I was supposed to wear were light blue, and flat, but I didn't like those, so we ordered a pair of three inch heels, the were sparkly light blue, the veil was clear blue, and stayed on my head with white toy flowers.

"Alright, it's almost time for you to go out there, lemme finish your make up." Melody said pushing me into a chair.

"But I hate makeup." I said.

"But it'll make you look better." Ann said.

"No way." I crossed my arms.

"Ann, hold her down!" Melody screamed.

"Right." Ann grabbed my arms down.

Melody put a light pink lipstick on my face, while I shook my head vigorously.

"Come on, you're making me mess up, Popuri! Help me!" Melody asked Popuri.

"Ok." She said walking over to me after fixing her hair, then took hold of my head.

"Yes!" Melody wiped off the messed up lipstick, and fixed it, I hadn't realized how strong Popuri really was.

"Ok, you don't get any eye shadow." Melody said applying blush to my cheeks.

"All done, now for your hair." Melody said, Popuri let go of my head, and Ann let go of me as well.

"You people are cruel." I pouted.

"It's bad to be sad on your wedding day." Ann said.

"Yeah, it's bad luck." Popuri added.

Melody combed through my hair roughly, "You shouldn't be so stubborn."

"Oww!" I said.

"Come on!" Melody said.

"Let me do it." Popuri grabbed the brush, and brushed my hair softly.

"That's better." I sighed.

"Of course." Popuri said adding some hair spray, in a few minutes she was finished.

They placed the veil on my head.

"You look way grown up." Melody said.

"Really?" I stood up.

"Mmmhmm." They all nodded.

_With Cliff_:

"I'm not sure I can do this..." Cliff said nervously.

"Don't be so nervous, you're the lucky one." Hironi said slapping Cliff on the back.

"Yeah, you've got a pretty woman to marry." Rick said jokingly.

"Pretty indeed, I wish I could be you." Hironi sighed.

"You know, you shouldn't say things like that when you have a girlfriend." Cliff eyed him.

"It's not my fault Sora the most beautiful woman on this planet." Hironi said.

Cliff glared at the boy, "Sorry." He said quickly.

"Come on you guys it's time to get out here." Melody said poking her head into the other room.

"Where's Sora?" Cliff asked.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the vows, didn't you know that..." Melody said slamming the door.

_With Sora;_

"Why don't you try standing still..." Ann suggested as Melody came through the door.

"What's going on?" Melody asked.

"Sora can't stand strait." Popuri said.

"..." Melody's eye twitched, "What do you mean she can't stand strait? She's the one who chose the shoes!" Melody growled.

"That's before I got nervous!" I yelled.

"Well don't be." Melody said plucking me on the head.

"You'd be nervous too." I mumbled.

"Not really, I have an arranged marriage." Melody pointed out.

"Really?" Ann, Popuri, and I said.

"Yeah, my mom set it up a week ago. Some guy named... Tim? Tom? Tork? Takuya!" Melody nodded.

"So she set you up with one, but not your brother?" I asked.

"Nah, Hironi had one, but he went all dramatic and said he couldn't because it would mean he was taken for all the beautiful girls in the world... It actually worked." Melody shrugged.

"Oh, Sora, we have to go now." Ann said.

"Let's go!" Melody said determined.

I sighed and walked out the room with my three brides maids behind me.

_Cliff;_

"She looks... Beautiful." Cliff whispered to himself as Sora appeared from the house.

Sora smiled at him, noticing his stare, she began walking up the aisle, Ann, Melody, and Popuri walked along the side, and got to the front before Sora, May followed behind the bride throwing flowers everywhere. She got to the front, no questions asked.

"Sora.. You're beautiful, I mean, you always are, but..." Cliff stammered in a whisper.

"I know." She replied in the same whisper.

"Today we are gathered here in holy matrimony, to join this man, and this woman, forever, and ever, and ever, in sickness, and in death, in bad times, in good times, in worse times, and better times."

"Do you, Sora Koryie, take Cliff to be you husband forever more?" Carted asked.

"Of course dude!" Sora said happily, which reminded everyone about just how childish she was.

"Yes, well, Cliff Narumo, do you take Sora to be your wife forever?" Carter asked.

"I do." Cliff nodded.

"Then I honestly pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations. You may kiss the bride." Carter finished.

The two joined in a passionate kiss, which ended shorter then either of them wanted in fear of leading to... well, something a little more then Teen rated.

"Mama! Can we have cake now?" May asked.

Sora kneeled down to her daughter, "Of course," She started, as she picked May up, "CAKE FOR ALL!" She shouted.

Sora put May down, and stretched, "You know... I was nervous, but I dunno why."

"I was too." He chuckled.

"It's funny..." Sora said.

"What is?" Cliff asked.

"All this started because I crashed into you." Sora laughed.

"I guess it did." He said watching the people enjoying themselves.

"If I hadn't you wouldn't have found out my little secret, and I probably wouldn't have told anyone." Sora smiled.

"Let's get cake." Cliff smiled back.

"Ooh, is it yogurt, and sardine?" Sora asked excitedly.

"... How about I go make you a yogurt and sardine cake after the party?" Cliff suggested.

"Alright!" Sora cheered.

The party ended just as soon as it had started, everyone began to leave.

"May, how about you stay with us tonight?" Ellen offered.

"But mama, and papa..." May said.

"Don't worry, they'll be to busy doing naughty things to each other." Melody told the child.

"Mel! Don't say things like that to a little girl!" Sora scolded.

"But then again, I guess the Inn won't be so quiet then either if you think about my brother being there." Melody thought.

"Melody! Shut up! I'm sure nobody wants to hear about the affairs of myself, Cliff, or your brother!" Sora almost shouted.

"But I wasn't just talking about my brother I was talking about Ann too." Melody said.

"What!" Ann screeched, her face turning as red as a tomato.

Sora giggled, "Ann's embarrassed."

"I wouldn't be doing _THAT_" Ann said ignoring Sora's statement.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm like, so sure." Melody said faking a valley girl accent.

"Melody... You've got some issues don't you?" Ann sighed.

Normally, Melody would have replied, but she was too busy with her hands on her hips, imitating a walking penguin, except not walking.

"When she was little she walked in on her parents... They didn't notice..." Sora explained.

"Whatever, let's go!" Melody said grabbing Ann and running off.

Everyone had left by now, Sora yawned tiredly. "Sleepy, already?" Cliff said.

"Maybe a little." Sora yawned again.

"Up we go." Cliff said surprising Sora, by lifting her up into the air, she was a bride after all.

"Now that I'm off the ground... My feet hurt." Sora said.

"Shouldn't have worn those shoes." Cliff said opening the door.

**If you wanna know what happens next... TOO BAD! I don't write lemons, I'm a good little girl, fo' sho. Anyways, now we skip to the next day, which has nothing to do with Sora, and Cliff, because they're asleep all day, but anyway, you must read, because it is NOT all filler okie dokie?**

**Melody's POV**

I blinked twice as I sat up, and looked around, "Where'd the perv go?" I asked no one in particular.

I stood up and stretched, I switched into some clothes, and went to get some breakfast.

"Yo Ann." I waved and sat at a table.

"Eating this morning?" Ann asked.

A smirk crossed my lips, "So... Have any idea where Hironi is this morning?"

"Not a clue." Ann said.

"I'm sure..." I started, I was about to say something else, but Popuri ran to us frantically.

"Yo." I said.

"I got a letter from Kai, you're not going to believe what it says." Popuri said happily, even though out of breath.

"What? I bet it's a really dirty letter that has a lot of juicy things about you two making passionate love with each other." I said happily.

"No, not really..." Popuri said.

"Then what?" I pressed.

"He proposed to me!"

**Hironi's POV**

I walked down the sidewalk of the town in a pitiful way, Sora was married, I had no chance in hell for her anymore... If I couldn't have every pretty girl, what was the point any more?

**All done, chapter 7, I still like chapter 6 best. XD Melody is the new comic relief to this story, we didn't have one before, but now we do! Yes! Melody... Has a twisted mind... I've never seen anyone more twisted... --"**


	8. Act 8: Like Old Times

**Once again... I've been motivated to update... By who? The same person... UltimateProcrastinator... So if there are things Melody would think of in this chapter... Don't blame me! I just read UP's new story... This chapter has a lot of flash backs... Yeah.**

**BTW I got a review asking if Hironi's idol is Zelos Wilder, the answer is... Of course! I'm a Zelos fan girl though so it's ok... **

**Act 8: Like Old Times**

"Snow?" Sora said tiredly as she looked out the window.

A wide smile grew on her face, "Snow!" She shouted as she jumped up, out of bed, falling on her ass.

She rose, ignoring the pain in her posterior. She quickly put a long sleeve shirt over her head, and dragged on a pair of black loose pants. She pulled on socks, and stood up. She slammed open the door leading from her room to the living/dining room/kitchen.

"It's snowing!" Sora shouted, she looked around, seeing noone, she sighed.

"Where are they?" She asked herself.

Sora walked to her daughter's room, May slept soundly in her peach colored bed. Sora smiled and walked over to the bed, "Maaaay, time to wake uuuup." Sora sang.

May stirred slightly, then fell back asleep.

"Come one May, wake up!" Sora pleaded.

May slowly opened her eyes, then sat up, "Hi mama." She said sleepily.

"It's snowing, let's go outside!" Sora said in an extremely happy voice.

"Ok, mama." May said getting out of bed to put some winter clothes on.

The two left the house, and began making snow men, and snow angels. It continued snowing, when they had first gotten outside, it was nine, now it was eleven.

"Look May, I made a snow elf." Sora said, showing off her snow man, with a snow hat that looked like an elf's hat.

"Hey you kids, get in here for breakfast." Cliff called to his two favorite people.

"I'm no kid." Sora said falling back into the snow and glaring at her husband.

"Sorry." He teased.

Sora stood up, as did May, and they retired to the house for breakfast.

"So, where were you this morning?" Sora asked Cliff as she started eating.

"Shower." Cliff said simply.

May quickly finished her breakfast, something was on her mind, "Mama, can I go play with Stu?" She asked.

"Of course." Sora said happily, earning a grin from her daughter, as she jumped down from her seat, and ran out the door.

"Missed me this morning?" Cliff asked.

"No, not really. It was nice being in bed without someone that needed constant care." Sora said nonchalantly.

"And who's fault is that?" Cliff asked.

"My grandma's for having such good looks, and passing them on to me." Sora winked.

"Ha, ha, ha. You're so funny." Cliff said sarcastically.

"Laugh all you want, it'll be you with the problem tonight, not me." Sora said standing to place her dish in the sink, then going to the room they shared.

"That's not fair." Cliff said standing, and following his wife.

"All's fair in love and war." Sora shrugged, and entered the room.

"This isn't war." Cliff mumbled.

_Later That Day_

"Hey!" Melody said barging in.

"Yo Mel." Sora said eating some type of chicken...

**(AN: Holy hell I hope that's not Mic! Mic is my chicken in HM: BTN MIIIIC! NUUUUU!)**

"How are you today?" Melody asked suggestively.

"Fine... What are you getting at?" Sora asked.

"Nothing..." Melody said.

"Uh-huh."Sora eyed her friend suspiciously.

"Hey, remember when you came to visit, and we threw Cliff out of the room so we could talk?" Melody said sitting in a chair.

_Flash back_

"_Sora! You're here!" Melody shouted as she opened the door to her apartment, the AC was broken so she was wearing some plain overalls, but with no shirt under._

"_Hiya Mel, this is Cliff." Sora said smacking him hard on the back of his head._

"_You should be looking." Sora said still smiling._

"_Yeah, you shouldn't be looking at any girl's chest besides Sora." Melody laughed._

"_Shut up." Sora said dragging Cliff inside._

"_Come on." Melody said pushing Cliff on the couch, and dragging Sora to her room, Cliff was going to follow.. But..._

"_Nope, you stay, I'm talking to Sora, not her pimp." Melody said._

"_Melody! Don't say that!" Sora yelled._

_When they reached Melody's room, Melody bounced onto the bed crossing her right leg over her left._

"_Soooo... Have you been screwing each others brains out?" Melody asked getting strait to the point._

"_No, we haven't." Sora said bluntly._

"_So you're disappointed?" Melody said with a sly grin._

"_Of course! ... Not!" Sora fixed _her statement.

_Melody giggled, but soon it turned into a full laugh._

"Yeah, what about it?" Sora asked.

"I was just remembering..." Melody sighed.

Suddenly, Hironi came through the door, out of breath. "Sora, do you have any internet access here?" He asked.

"We barely have any TV channels, why would we have internet?" Sora said in a sort of mean way.

"Why do you need internet anyway?" Melody asked looking at her brother.

"I was going to buy it for Sora, but then you told me she was getting married, so I didn't, but now I have someone else to buy it for!" Hironi said.

"Just what is it?" Sora asked.

"Knowing Hironi it's probably something really perverted..." Melody shrugged.

"It the most beautiful set undergarments ever invented." Hironi daydreamed.

"Undergarments?" Sora almost shouted.

"Told you it was something perverted..." Melody sighed.

"Like I was saying, they're lacy black, and show the right amount of everything." Hironi said, still dreaming.

"In other words... It's basically two strands of thread." Melody explained.

"You're brother's a real perv. But then again you're not much better..." Sora shook her head.

"Hironi, we have to work on your problem!" Melody said dragging her brother from the house.

"They're both perverted!" Sora slowly fell down her chair sort of moaning, soon enough she was on the ground dead-looking.

"We're back." Cliff said walking in the house with May on his shoulder.

"Papa, what happened to mama?" May asked as Cliff put her down.

"I'm not sure..." He said.

May ran over to her, and stared, "Mama? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine don't worry." Sora said in a "I'm out of breath" voice.

"Ahh! Papa!" May said running to her already scared adopted father.

"Sora... Are you ok?" Cliff asked.

She stood up quickly, and brushed herself off, "I'm fine... Just a little tired."

"You looked dead." Cliff pointed out.

"Oh? That was just comic relief." Sora explained.

"For what?" May asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sora waved it off.

"I'm going to play with the cows." May said running outside.

"Cows are hot." Sora smirked.

"Hotter then me?" Cliff asked.

"Totally." Sora nodded.

"I'll get you for that." He laughed.

"Hironi was asking for internet access today." Sora pointed out.

"Why?" Cliff asked.

"Apparently he wanted to buy some skimpy bra and panty set for Ann." Sora said stting on the couch.

"If I got you something like that would you wear it?" Cliff walked over to the couch.

"Nope." Sora stared emotionlessly at the TV she had just turned on.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to take that stuff back." Cliff sighed.

"What stuff?" Sora exclaimed.

"I was just kidding." He laughed.

Sora stood angrily, "Better be... You don't know my sizes anyway." She turned her head.

"That's true..." He said, then sneakily took out the ribbon that held Sora's hair together.

"Hey... What are you-" Sora began, in an instant, the ribbon that once held her hair up, was now measuring her boobs. She looked down, and her hair flared up.

"They're not too big are they?" Cliff said holding the ribbon in his hand , there was about five inches left over.

"What are you saying?" Sora screeched.

"Maybe they'll get bigger during your pregnancy." Cliff wondered.

"Stop talking about my bust size so freely!" Sora growled.

Cliff was already tracing the ribbon... "There, now I just need your waist size."

"Don't even think about it..." Sora eyed him.

"What are you talking about?" He smiled.

"If you wanted my bust size, why couldn't you have been a normal pervert and checked my bra size?" Sora's eye twitched.

"Because, if I do that, I don't get to touch anything." He stated calmly.

"You perverted bastard!" Sora yelled, and went after him.

"You might hurt the baby..." He sang.

"I might hurt your head." She mumbled.

"Then who would cook? I'm not letting my wife and children starve." He joked.

"We'd manage!" Sora was about to get him when he ducked.

He wrapped the ribbon around her waist, "Now this is a good size..." He couldn't get away now, Sora grabbed him.

"Aww, look at it, it's like a little bowling ball." Cliff said, trying to distract her.

"You won't think it's so cute when it's crying at four am." Sora said letting go, and sitting on the ground.

"Giving up so easily?" Cliff asked.

"You're annoying, it tires me out." Sora stared.

"Then go to bed." Cliff suggested.

"Maybe..." She wondered.

_At the Inn: Crap, that means Hironi..._

"Hey Ann, where have you been all day?" Melody asked.

"Up stairs... Cleaning..." Ann said.

"You know Hironi wanted to buy some extremely skimpy undergarments for you. But he didn't have internet access." Melody said nonchalantly.

"Don't say things like that in public." Ann sighed.

"Why not? It's not like anyone's listening." Melody said.

"Oh contraire, I am listening." A familiar voice said from under a table to the right.

"Oh great." Melody sighed...

"I, Hironi, was listening." He said as if no one knew who he was.

"My sweet, sweet Ann, how I wish I could be with you during all hours of the day." Hironi sighed.

"Mostly the night hours though." Melody added.

Ann groaned, and leaned against the table.

"So, Ann, I guess you like the perverted ones?" Melody asked.

"Shut up." Ann said.

"I prefer the abnormally arrogant ones myself." Melody nodded.

"Oh, you're abnormal alright..." Ann sighed.

_Back With The less perverted people..._

_Actually no... I prefer to stay away when I hear THOSE kinds of sounds coming from a house..._

_So... I guess... We'll go see what's up with Karen, and Rick? Yeah, that works..._

"Karen, I have to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for so long." Rick said passionately.

"I know, me too Rick." Karen said just as passionately.

_Yeah... That was sappy, it kinda scared me... Um... TO THE LIBRARY!_

"Mary, your novel was amazing..." Gray said as he put the book down.

"Thank you for saying so. You don't always have to be so kind to me..." Mary said shyly.

"Yes, I do, you're such a good person. I wish I could be so good at being a blacksmith." Gray sighed.

"Oh, Gray-"

"No Mary, I'm no good, and I always will be." He said running, slowly, but dramatically out the door.

"Wait Gray! I can't leave the Library yet, it's not closed yet!" Mary called after him.

_Crap, where do we go now? Uh... Did Karen and Rick, did Ann and Hironi, did Mary and Gray... Kai's in the city... ELLI AND THE DOCTOR!_

Elli sat quietly at her desk, it was a slow day today, well, they never got much business, it was a small town after all. She hummed a tune lowly, the doctor would always be sitting at his desk, on the other side of the Clinic, so she only got to see him at night, in the mornings, and for lunch some days... After they were married, that would have to change.

**(AN: When the hell did they get engaged? Where was I? Why doesn't anyone know about this?)**

"Doctor, I'm going upstairs now." Elli said sweetly.

"I told you it was alright to call me Alex when I proposed, remember?" He smiled.

"Oh, right, it's hard to get used to." Elli giggled, and retired upstairs.

The doctor sighed, he and Elli were to get married in a week or two, but they hadn't told, nor invited anyone yet. How would they handle all of it. Sure it was a small town, but there was still a fair amount of people.

It would be hard to set everything up, why they put it off, who knows, but they didn't have time to put it off now. He stood, "I guess I better get to bed as well." He walked up the stairs, he was happy that tomorrow was Wednesday, he needed the extra rest. On Thursday, Sora was supposed to come in to see how her baby was doing. He had suggested it... Knowing how abnormally hyper active she is...

**_Another chapter done! Hoorah! This chapter is... Odd, because I wrote half of it a while ago, and then the rest today, the today part starts after the flash back. Anyway, you better review! Maybe it's better if I write at 4am... You decide! REVIEW! REVIEW OK!_**


	9. Act 9: The Beggining Of Forever

**Warning... It's almost 4am, I just reread my last three chapters... And I'm watching Mike, Lu, and Og... Whatever insane ideas get written in this chapter... I take no responsibility. NONE! So do not blame me! OMG Cheese just licked the TV on the inside! oO **

**I lurve pineapples...** **Melody might be leaving soon. NO! She is the comic relief. Sorry, me and Dicey are having an argument, who is Dicey? Well... I'm Tsuki, so Dicey must be a nic name for the person I am the alter ego for... Anywayz, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sora, Hironi, and Melody. Chaa' Nothing else though.**

**Act 9: The Beginning Of Forever **- **Part 1 - The Stocking Festival  
**

It was a regular day, Melody was drooling on the Inn table, while waiting for Ann to finish cleaning. Hironi was sulking in his room from lack of viewable undergarments, Sora was at the Clinic, Cliff was taking care of May, so on and so forth.

Melody was suddenly woken up by the call of her name. She sat up and wiped away the left over spit. "What's up?" She asked the voice.

"You have a letter." It said handing the letter to her. The voice turned out to be Doug, so Melody was like whatever, and opened the letter.

_Dear Melody_

_My sweet daughter, I know you have been having fun out at Mineral Town, but it is time for you and your brother to come home now. Yes, I know you rarely get to see Sora any more, but we need you two back here. Besides, I'm sure Hironi is bored with the women there already. Give me a call before you come back, hopefully before next Tuesday._

_Love Mom_

"Home? She wants me... To go home? Well forget that!" Melody glared at the letter.

"I'll stay here for an eternity." Melody said with a new fire in her eyes.

Melody ran upstairs to her room, and opened the door roughly, then stomped over to her suitcase.

"If you people are going to be all touchy, feely, do it on your own bed!" Melody growled, not like they were listening, but a girl can try right?

She searched through her bag and pulled out something... None of us are quite sure what it was, but if any of us had to guess, we'd say a rubber frog with dog legs, a fin, and fox ears. She laughed maniacally as her brother, and Ann lay on her bed doing things that only two demons could pull off... Well, Hironi does have red eyes...

"Now, for my plan! And would you stop moaning so loud?" Melody said angrily.

She ran out of the room, and slammed the door.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()+

_The Clinic_

"Alright Sora, everything's fine." Elli said happily.

"Chaa'! See you later." Sora said leaving.

_Winter 25... Almost spring time... _Sora thought as she started walking home.

She felt something wet on her head, then another, then another, "Rain?" She looked up, and was hit with tons of little drops. Sora shook off the rain and started to run home, she didn't feel like getting all wet today.

She made it home within five minutes, and sighed as she entered the house. Cliff was putting up a sock on the wall.

"Why are you putting a sock on our wall?" Sora asked raising an eye brow.

"Stocking Festival." He said simply.

"Oh, a festival?" Sora pondered the thought.

"Yeah, if you hang socks up apparently when you wake up in the morning there will be presents in them in the morning. It's for May." Cliff explained.

"It's like Christmas?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Christmas?" Cliff asked, he had been here so long, Christmas was far away from his memory.

"It's a holiday we have back home. Everyone gives presents to each other, and when you go to bed, they say that Santa Claus will come and leave presents under the Christmas tree. Melody and I used to dress up in our Christmas outfits, and sing karaoke at my house." Sora said.

"It is kind of alike." Cliff said.

"Yep! I have to buy presents now!" Sora said running back out of the house, but then ran back in.

"What is it?" Cliff asked.

"It's raining hard out there. I'll make gifts, do NOT come in the room for any reason at all." Sora said, ran into the room and slammed the door.

"She'll never change... And I think I like it better that way..." Cliff smiled.

_Ellen's House_

"I can't wait untill tomorrow morning." Stu said to May, who was blowing some bubbles.

"Yeah, I wonder what we'll get in our socks." Said May thoughtfully.

"You kids have been good all year, I'm sure you'll get wonderful gifts." Ellen said rocking back and forth in her rocking chair.

"I wonder how grandpa is doing..." May said with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine, now, you better hurry home before the rain comes down harder." Ellen said.

"Ok! Bye bye Stu." May smiled, and left the house.

"She's so sweet, I wonder what she really thinks about all the time." Ellen whispered.

"Hey Grandma, are the Doctor, and Elli coming for dinner tomorrow?" Stu asked.

"I think so." Ellen said with a smile.

_Mary's House_

"Mary's been working very hard these days." Anna said to her husband while sipping some tea.

"That's true, I wonder what could have motivated her so much." Basil replied picking a book from the book shelf.

"Who knows. And also, I'll have to cook a nice meal for tomorrow's dinner." Anna poured herself another cup of tea.

"That'd be nice." Basil said.

_Mary's Room_

_I have to find a way to boost his confidence... _She thought as she sat at her desk, in front of a blank sheet of paper, and a pleasantly wrapped gift box.

_Inside The Clinic_

"Elli, you can take a break you know." Doctor Alex suggested.

"It's alright, I have to make sure I have the right due date for Sora's child. You look like you could use a rest though." Elli smiled.

"I'm fine, it is getting a little late though." He finished up some paper work.

"That's true, I'll stop in a few minutes or so, don't worry." Elli said.

"Did you hang your sock up?" The doctor asked jokingly.

"I haven't done that since I was a little kid." Elli giggled.

_Poultry Farm_

"So, you two are going to get married next summer?" Lillia asked her daughter.

"That's right, we decided on summer because both of our birthday's are during summer." Popuri asked.

"What about you and Karen, Rick?" Lillia asked the sulking boy sitting on the couch, he still hadn't gotten over the fact that Popuri was getting married to _that _Kai.

"We haven't decided..." He mumbled.

"He's still mad then?" Popuri asked.

"Apparently." Her mother responded. The two women laughed.

"Oh yeah, I have to put my sock up for the stocking festival." Popuri remember, she ran up stairs, then came back down placing her sock on the nail which was set for it.

"I can't wait to see what I get." She smiled.

"You're always so energetic at this time of year." Lillia also smiled.

**Ok... It is now 6am... I am still writing, I can't blink... I just finished the Mike, Lu, and Og marathon... This chapter is the last part, of the first part of the story... The second part will start in the next chapter, thus the name "The Beginning Of Forever" Well... I just thought I'd tell you that it's 6am...**

_The Inn, finally huh?_

Ann walked into the room Melody, and Hironi shared, "Hey you guys, just thought I'd let you know that tonight's the Stocking Festival." She grinned, really, all she wanted to do was come see Hironi again... What was it about him that drawed her to him? Was it the way he groped her every chance he got? Could be...

"Stocking festival?" The Siblings said in unison.

"Yeah, you hang up socks on the wall, and you supposedly get gifts when you wake up in the morning. I just wanted to know if you guys wanted me to hang up a sock for you." Ann said.

"I want one!" Melody grinned, and fell backwards onto her bed.

"No thanks, but if you would like to give me one of your panties, I'll take that." Hironi grinned perversely.

"If you want her panties, here, you guys left them on my bed this afternoon." Melody said sitting up and throwing them at her brother, who abnormally rubbed them against his cheek. Ann stared in shock, as Melody simply smiled with her eyes closed happily.

"So, I'll put one up for you Melody..." Ann said turning around slowly, and walking away as she closed the door.

"Hironi likes panties huh?" Melody asked.

"Of course." He exclaimed.

"You should have trained under Happosai then..." Melody glared, _And get out of my hair! _She thought.

**AN: I don't own Happosai either, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

"Oh well. I would have never met Ann then." He said with pink sparkles in the air.

"Well, besides the creepy sluts, that scared you, she's the only one that actually let's you do whatever you want..." Melody thought.

"That's true..." Hironi agreed.

"I guess she really likes you then... I don't understand what she sees in you... You're not smart... You're not really good looking, your idol is a video game character... **(Who I do not own) **and you aren't the most interesting person to talk to..." Melody trailed on and on.

"That's not nice." He pouted.

"The truth hurts." She crossed her arms.

"You're so mean to your only brother." Hironi sighed.

"Oh yeeeeaaaah, I forgot, mom wants us to go home soon." Melody said.

"And you wait untill now to tell me?" Hironi said calmly.

"Yep." Melody nodded.

Hironi stood up, "Then I will build a home for Ann and myself to live in!" He shouted, but slipped on a sock, and fell to the ground with a loud BAM!

Grey walked to their door, and opened it, "What happened?" He asked looking at the almost knocked out Hironi.

"Hironi is... Clumsy..." Melody said in a sweet, calm , and quiet voice.

"Ok..." Grey slowly walked away.

"See, you made another friend walk away slowly..." Melody glared at her brother who was slowly turning pale white, and drooling on the floor.

"Well... If you're going to just sit there... I'm going to sleep..." Melody turned off the light, closed the door, and got into bed, pulling the blanket up to her mouth and sleeping as Hironi lay on the ground creating a puddle of drool.

**AN: I DO own this song...**

_La doo di da down _

_Happy faces in Mineral Town_

_The Children are sleeping...The adults are creeping..._

_And Hironi dreaming of more paaaaaaantiiiiies_

_Sora and Cliff are resting..._

_Their house, covered in snow..._

_Tomorrow would be a new day..._

_For them to get oooooooold..._

_The Mayor is busy with his_ _Stocking Festival Festivities... _

_Ellen sleeping nicely in he rocking chair... _

_Only two beds, and it's not like Stu could lift her into one..._

_The whole town abnormally silent..._

_La doo di da down _

_Happy faces in Mineral Town_

_The Children are sleeping..._

_The adults are creeping..._

_And Hironi dreaming of more paaaaaaantiiiiies_

_**The Next Morning **_

"Chaaaaaaaa' It's morning already?" Sora yawned when she sat up.

"Socks!" She jumped out of bed, and ran as fast as she could to the living room, which wasn't very fast considering the extra weight.

"Where's my sock?" She asked desperately.

"It's right here." Cliff pointed to it on the wall.

"Look mama, I got a spinning top." May said happily.

"Yeah." Sora climbed over her daughter and grabbed her sock.

"Sora... Put something on over that, we all know Melody doesn't knock, and she'll probably bring her brother with her." Cliff sighed.

"Okie dokie dude." Sora grabbed the shirt right off his back, and threw it over her head.

She shoved her hand in her sock, and grabbed one of her gifts. "It's a, it's a... Uh... I dunno..." Sora pulled out a weird stuffed animal thing... The family stared at the so-called-animal, it had a fish's body. A dog's legs, a rabbit's ears, and a cow's head.

"Excuse me, what is that?" Cliff asked.

"I honestly have no idea..."

**Chaa' another chapter done, I want reviews. Seriously guys... I WANT THEM! GIMME GIMME! I'm gonna sing... I will...**

**_Not a want but a need  
Ba-ba-ba Breakin' Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
We're soarin'  
Ooo Flyin'_**

**Ok, I'm done, now review! **


	10. Act 10: No More Comic Relief?

**Alright, let me start by saying, I DO NOT OWN THE SONG BREAKING FREE THAT I SANG AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER! Anyway. Here's a commercial, have fun, I own this commercial...**

"_**Some things... Are easy to forget..." **_

**A blast of light explodes, and a movie title appears... **

"**Sora The Movie 2: Whispering Shadows"**

**The opening music to the English version of Tales of Symphonia play (I don't own it)**

"_What was that sound?" Melody screamed._

_Melody's face is shown scared._** The screen is black.**

**The waterfall water turns red. **_"Why is this happening?" Ann yelled._

**The screen is black again... A bloody picture flashes.**

"_It's the Goddess!" Popuri shouted._

**The screen turns off, you hear someone panting... the screen shows a person laying on the ice from the lake... **

"_Wasn't it spring just a while ago?" Cliff asked, while looking out the window as the screen goes black again._

"_Melody! What aren't you telling us? We need to know!" Sora shouted at her friend._

**The slow part of the song plays... **

**Melody is seen crying behind the tree at the top of Mother's Hill. **

"_That's it!" Hironi shouted._

"_We have to finish the puzzle!" Sora stands up._

"_But we can't find the Goddess!"__Ann told the rest of the group._

**They enter the Lake Mine with scared and serious faces. **

"_The key is somewhere in here..." Sora explained._

**Melody is hiding in a corner on the lowest level of the Lake Mine... **

"_Melody!" Hironi shouts from far away..._

**The screen is black again... _"If it's not remembered... Then it never existed... Right?" _**

**Chapter 10: The Beginning Of Forever - Part 2 - No More Comic Relief?**

"Ah! Spring! It feels so great! Oh my god, I have no ankles!" Sora said as she woke up

"Relax. Your ankles are fine." Cliff said putting a shirt over his head.

"Sure... You think that..." Sora eyed him as he left the room.

Cliff closed the door, May was still asleep so it was pretty quiet... That was... Untill Melody slammed open the door.

"Don't be so loud, May's still sleeping." Cliff said with an annoyed look.

"Aww what's wrong? Mad 'cause you couldn't get off last night?" Melody asked happily.

"Of course not. I get off just fine." He joked.

"It's no fun if you admit it..." Melody sighed sitting at the table.

"Well the point of admitting it is only to get you quiet." Cliff's face turned to a bored expression.

"Where's Sora?" Melody asked.

"In the room." Cliff said simply.

"You know... Sora always acts so happy..." Melody said out of the blue.

"What are you saying 'act' she IS always so happy." Cliff sighed.

"Maybe..." Melody said.

"What are you talking about?" Cliff asked.

"I might be leaving soon." Melody leaned back in her chair.

"What? You can't leave!" Sora said busting out of the room with just a skirt, and undergarments on.

"Sorry, I got a letter from my mom." Melody shrugged.

"You can't leave! You're the only comic relief we have!" Sora shouted.

"I know... But I'm leaving on the next boat." Melody sighed.

"But we need the comic relief, it's what makes the show what it is!" Sora said.

"I'll be back soon, I have to see the baby you know..." Melody smiled.

"Yeah, I guess..." Sora said sadly, she retreated back to her room.

"So you're leaving?" Cliff asked.

"Yep..." Melody looked at the ceiling.

"It'll be a lot less active now... What about Hironi?" The questions just kept coming.

"He's probably calling my mom right now, she'll of course let him stay, But right now, she just wants me to get married." Melody explained.

"I see." Cliff said.

"Yeah, my dad died a little while ago, so since then she's been trying to get me married, but only recently set up an engagement." She nodded.

Sora reappeared in one of Cliff's shirts, apparently her shirts no longer fit without making her look like a hooker. "Like I was saying, you can't leave! We need you! This won't be a comedy anime without you!" Sora said.

"Hey! This isn't anime! It's fan fiction!" I shouted from the director's chair.

"Sorry Tsuki-chan!" Sora apologized.

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it." I sighed.

"Right!" Sora cleared her throat, "Melody you can't leave! This won't be a comedy fan fiction without you! How was that?" Sora asked at the end.

"Perfect!" I did a thumbs up.

"You can't leave yet! There are so many things we didn't get to do, you have to see the Goddess Festival, and the Horse Races, and... and..." Sora's eyes filled with tears, it's true she was sad. But she didn't think tears would come.

"I'm never getting pregnant..." Melody mumbled.

"Don't worry Sora! We'll still get to do all that." Melody said, even though it was a lie... She probably wouldn't be able to come back for a long time, as soon as she got home, her mother would be setting up the wedding. Then would be the wedding, after that the honey moon, and a week of trying to avoid the touchy feely hands of her fiancé.

"Oh right, I almost forgot!" Melody said urgently smashing her fist into her palm.

"What is it?" Cliff and Sora asked in a scared tone.

"A quiz, I copied it out of a magazine." Melody said happily.

"Alright, alright, let's see." Sora sighed.

"No, no, no, I ask the questions." Melody said, she wanted to make her last few hours happy ones.

"Fine, first question." Sora said.

"Ok! Question 1: You're trapped in a prop room all alone, with an adorable hot guy, what do you do? A; Screw him senseless, B; Hide in a pile of poofy dresses, or C; Get all touchy feely." Melody asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Sora yelled.

"Just answer it!" Melody yelled back.

"Considering I'm already married, I think I'll choose B, happy now?" Sora asked.

"Yep!" Melody smiled.

"Mama... I'm hungry..." May said slowly coming out of her room while rubbing her eyes.

"Aww, poor baby... Cliff!" Sora snapped, "Make your daughter some breakfast." She demanded.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I want May and myself to live long, I'd make you make the food..." Cliff mumbled walking into the kitchen.

"I've gotta go pack up my stuff, I'll see you guys later." Melody said waving, and leaving the home of Sora.

"Melody's mom is pretty odd..." Sora thought out loud.

"Mom, mom, mom, what about her dad?" Cliff asked flipping an omelet.

"Her dad? Oh, he's overseas. He's a pianist so he travels a lot, he never was into there family much." Sora explained.

"Ah." Cliff said.

May climbed onto what was left of her mother's lap, considering how big her stomach was at the moment.

* * *

It was a slow day, nobody really felt like doing anything... Since Melody was leaving and all. Nobody could get used to the fact that there would be no more comic relief. It was saddening, what was to happen? It was all down hill from here... Right?

Melody was silently packing her things, the ferry was to come soon. Obviously her brother would not be getting on, he'd probably end up calling their mother with some lame excuse on how all the girls here would miss him. Sometimes she was jelous that her brother had that sort of power over their mom. There wasn't much else left to do, or say. She closed her suit case, and dragged it out of the room, and down the stairs. Leaving the inn.

Sora was waiting at the beach to meet her friend. "So you're really leaving then?" Sora asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah..." Melody said softly.

"I see... So we won't see each other for a while." Sora said.

"No..." Melody's cheerful attitude had long since left.

"I'll send you pictures when the baby is born." Was all Sora could say.

"I'll be sure to look at them." Melody forced a smile.

The two friends embraced in a hug, Sora, not fully in control of her emotions, due to her current status, began weaping.

"I'm sorry..." Melody whispered inaudiably, and ran to the edge of the dock, and up onto the ferry which had jjust docked.

Sora wiped her eyes, and started back home. Of course it would be quiet now. The only person who could possibly make noise was Hironi, but he was with Ann just about every second.

* * *

The next morning went on as usual, well, quieter, but still, relatively normal. The family of three, woke up, ate, took care of the farm, and relaxed.

"It's so boring without Melody." Sora sighed.

"Yeah. Quiet too." Cliff agreed.

"Mmmhmm." Sora looked at May sleeping soundly on the couch.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Cliff asked.

"I dunno." Sora said standing up. She walked to the door, and opened it.

There stood a short girl, rather large for her age in one way, and a cute bubbly face. She wore a pare of loose overalls with no shirt under it. It was the type with shorts. She also had on a pair of blue sandals, as if she had no idea that it was early spring. Her hair was dark purple, and in a loose pony tail with many strands sticking out everywhere. She had a back pack swung over her shoulder.

"And just who are you?" Sora asked.

"Now I'm hurt. How could you forget me?" The girl asked.

"I honestly have no idea who you are." Sora sweat dropped.

"Kosari Motome, I was in your second year class at Kyoya High School." She explained.

"Ok, and just what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Melody called and told me that this town needed some comic relief." She grinned.

Sora shut the door.

"Who was it?" Cliff asked.

"Nobody." Sora said walking back to the table.

"Hey!" Kosari burst through the door with an angry look.

"Who are you?" Cliff asked.

"Kosari Motome!" She said.

"Ko-sa-ri Mo-to-me?" He repeated.

"That's right!" She said happily.

**End of chapter 10! Isn't this great... Now who is this Kosari? I have no clue, but I own her. I had to end the chapter so I could figure out who she was... Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Now please review... Don't make me beg... Because I will. I will beg, wanna see?**

**Please! PLEASE! PLEASE! Just review!**


	11. Act 11: I'll Live For You're Sake Too!

**Chapter 11 is here! I am on chapter 11 right? Oh well I'll figure that out later. So how have you all been? It's weird, like the first five chapters of Enter Sora! The Girl With A Secret took me like two weeks... but this... Haha... I barley update every other month... Sorry about that, ok so let's do this! It's season two! Oh no! I don't know her name, the new girl, I wrote the rest of the last chapter on the internet! I'm in a car right now with no internet!**

**Chapter 11:** **Forever? I'll Live For You're Sake Too!  
**

Hironi woke up, it was quiet... Too quiet... With Melody gone there was no one to pester him. It was... Just plain boring. How could anyone have fun around here without Melody? Just Hironi wasn't enough. They were a pair, it didn't work if one was gone. It was like Sherlock, and Watson, Batman, and Robin, Haruko, and Naota, Poemy, and Futaba! It was never funny unless they were together? What now? Was he to hire that little girl with the teddy bear gun from **Tongura? (May have spelled that wrong, and I don't own that show either.)**

Not only that, but Melody was going to have to marry that WIERDO! The one with the pink pony tail, way up high, and the traditional kimono, and cherry blossoms always flying around him... You know who I mean, he was on **Tenchi Muyo_ (I don't own the pink haired dude or TM) _**He was a down right freak, and he couldn't sword fight for beans... He lost to a wave for crying out loud!

* * *

After introduction, Sora and Cliff decided to worry about Miss. Kosari later. At the moment, she was playing with May outside on the field. Sora was laying on the couch, while Cliff sat on the arm. 

"Is... Is it really alright to marry someone you don't love?" Sora asked.

"Hmm?" Cliff responded.

"I mean... If you marry someone you don't love... Wouldn't you just end up cheating on them?" She changed her question.

"I guess so. Wait, is this about Melody?" Cliff asked just realizing what Sora had been implying.

"Yeah..." She said quietly.

"There isn't anything you can do..." He spoke quietly.

"Hey... Do you happen to remember just when the hell this baby's due?" Sora asked.

"That's what you're supposed to remember..." Cliff sighed.

"So you don't know either? Better go check the earlier chapters..." Sora said getting up and walking towards the book shelf.

She opened a book, and flipped through some pages. Her face froze. "Just tell me... What day is it?" Sora asked with an odd face.

"Uh, I think it's the sixth of Spring..." He said.

"Ganbatte!" Sora said with a thumbs up, and a chibi face.

"Gan-ba-tte? What are you wishing me luck for?" He asked.

"Well, tomorrow you'll have a lot of work cut out for you." Sora nodded.

"The baby's coming tomorrow?" Cliff gulped.

"That's right. So you better be ready!" Sora said, her whole body covered in flames.

"How do you know it will be tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well, you see, the author's play the video games, and the only time it doesn't come on the said day, is festival days." Sora pointed out.

"Video games?" Cliff repeated.

"Yup." Sora nodded.

"Ok..." Cliff said, still disbelieving.

"So... I'm going to bed, you can deal with Kosari..." Sora said waving her hand and entering the room.

"What?" Cliff said angrily.

May, and Kosari entered the house, "So, can I stay here for a while?" Kosari asked happily.

"We don't have any room, there is an Inn in this town." Cliff said simply.

"An Inn? That's no fun. I guess I'll go home..." Kosari said.

"What about the comic relief?" Cliff shouted.

"Find somebody else... I'm bored. Later." Kosari said running out of the house and dissapearing.

"And then there were none." Cliff sighed.

"I'm still here papa." May said cheerfully.

"Yep." Cliff said.

"But I think I'll take a nap..." May said rubbing her eyes, she retired to her bed room.

* * *

"_Is it alright to get married when you don't love each other?_" Sora thought in her sleep. Was it the beggining of a dream? Not even Sora could tell right now.

_She was sitting in a class room, a kindergarden class? Her hair in one pony tail to the side, brown and short. Another brown haired girl walked up to her, her hair was longer then Sora's, she smiled, "Hi, I'm Melody! What's your name?" She asked laughing as the memory faded away. A new memory opened up, they were in a hospital, Sora, Melody, and Sora's mother... A slap was heard, Melody turned her head to see Sora trying not to cry. "Just what do you plan to do about this?" Her mother asked the girl angrily. Melody ran over in front of Sora, and spread her arms out, "It wasn't Sora's fault! Don't blame her for anything!" Melody shouted at her friend's mother. That memory faded, as another one replaced it. The two girls were walking home, Sora in the boys uniform. "You know, you're lucky you've got a flat chest, or you would never be able to pull this off." Melody laughed. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a complement, or an insult..." Sora said, and that memory faded with the rest of them. _

She woke up, the room was dark, it had to be past seven already. What was with those dreams anyway? It wasn't like that before. Maybe it was because of how much she was against the arranged marraige? It didn't matter. She sat up, and got out of bed. She pulled on one of Cliff's shirts, and a pair of shorts, then left the room, only to enter the bright living room.

"It'll rain soon." Cliff said, not noticing Sora, but talking to May.

"Yeah.." May nodded.

"Good morning." Sora said smiling.

"It's night time though." Cliff smiled back.

"Whatever..." Sora said coming to join them on the couch.

It was silent, no one knew why, was it because they were so interested in "The Fairy And Me?" How good could five second episodes be?

"What's for dinner?" Sora asked.

"Instant Ramen." Cliff sighed. He hadn't had time to go shopping in days...

"Well then go make me some!" Sora said with a grin.

"Sure..." Cliff sighed. There was no point arguing right now.

"It's tiresome... To have to do everything... Right?" Sora asked him.

"I guess, but it's alright, I'd rather have to do all this for you two, then be alone." Cliff said.

"Look May, he really loves us." Sora smiled at May, who nodded in agreement.

By the time the ramen was done, which was in three minutes, the two girls had fallen asleep on the couch. Cliff started with a chuckle, which soon developed into a laugh. "After that, she just falls asleep..." He mumbled.

Cliff picked May up, and put her to bed, he turned off the light in the living room, and turned the TV off. He lifted Sora, and returned to the bed room. Soon enough the rain started, and it was dark, and rainy, the occasional lighting lighting up the sky. The next morning was filled with confusion, and cries of pain. May was forced out of the house, and Cliff had to stay in the living room.

"I hope... That she's... Ok..." Cliff said in a whisper as he heard Sora scream once more. When the two doctors first came in Sora had said there was nothing to worry about, and she'd be fine. As much as he wanted to go in there, and be with her... Elli and the Doctor wouldn't hear of it. He was pacing, if possible he probably would be working his way through the fith level of the ground by now. He heard a cry, it was already one by now, they had started at nin in the morning. The cry... Hadn't come from Sora but...

Elli appeared in the living room with a grim face. "We were able to deliver the baby.. But Sora... We're not sure if she's going to make it..." She stated solemly.

"What?" Cliff shouted.

"We're doing all that we can right now... But if it continues we might have to take her to the Clinic." Elli said retreating to the bedroom.

Cliff was frozen... What would he do if Sora died? What would _they_ do? Him, May, and the new baby... But the big question was... Just how in the hell were they to breast feed this new baby?

* * *

**_Sora's POV_**

"Where am I? It's so dark... What did I die or something?" I chuckled. I couldn't see anything. I walked around, not really expecting to find anything. Maybe I was in my own mind.. That would be odd. But apparently possible. I could hear my feet walk on whatever I was walking on. I suddenly started falling. How was it possible to fall? I was in nothingness. An endless vortex of nothing... Dying, living, in this world it wasn't possible to do either. I hit the ground with a thud. I stood up and whiped my head. I realized I was wearing a junior high school girl's uniform, and my hair was out. "How is this possible, I've never had this uniform, I've never even worn it..." I mumbled, and heard a echo.

I continued to walk, my clothes turned back to normal, and I saw a greenish light, a redish one, and a pinkish one. I heard a familliar voice, "Sora, come and be with me..." I turned toward the pinkish light. My eyes grew large, "Loki..." I wispered. "Sora, it's been so long." He smiled. I stepped backwards slowly, "You don't exist..." I said clenching my fists.

"But I'm right here aren't I? Just come-" I cut him off.

"You don't exist! You're dead, because I killed you! It was my fault!" I shouted, my 'brother's' eyes were now wide.

"If I don't exist why am I here? And if you killed me, you should be willing to give up your life to come be with me." He said.

I smiled, "You just gave away your little hidding spot... 'You know why big brothers are born first? To protect the younger siblings that come after them.' That's what Ichigo said... And he's right, no older brother would ever say that... Especially MY older brother! So stop toying with me!" I shouted.

_**3rd Person POV**_

"So maybe you did find out, I'll make sure you come with me now!" 'Loki' lunged for Sora, who was too stunned to move.

"Stop right there!" Sora turned her head.

"Mel...o... dy...?" She spoke in broken words. It was Melody, yes, but she was about seven years old, or younger, her hair was in two pony tails, and she was in a Sailor Moon costume.

"Just what do you think you're doing? I am Sailor Moon! I fight for love and justice! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Melody said, doing all the poses correctly, and even jumped down from a wall of darkness.

"I won't let you take Sora! Come on Sora, we have to leave this place." Melody was standing in front of the greenish light, and holding her hand out.

"How can I beleive you?" Sora asked, hesitant to take her hand.

"I'm your best friend ever." Melody smiled.

Sora still did not move. What should she do? Was the green light the right one? Or the red? she knew the pink one wasn't... But she couldn't figure it out. "Wait a minute..." She remembered something.

_"Sora... What do you think is the better Christmas color? Green or red?" Melody asked._

_"That's a stupid question..." Sora sighed._

_"No, it's very important. I like green better." Melody grinned._

_"Fine, fine... I think red, because it represents so much." Sora said._

_"What do you mean?" Melody asked confused._

_"Well, green is always earthy, or sickness, right? And what does that have to do with Christmas? But red, red can mean passion, or love, even anger. The passion of two lovers opening Christmas presents, the love for your family while eating Christmas Dinner, and the anger of not getting what you want. See, those things can apply to non christmas times too." Sora smiled._

_"Yeah... I guess you're right..." Melody agreed..._

"Ok... Melody... Let's hope that one of your stupid questions were actually important!" Sora shouted before running, and jumping into the red light.

* * *

"She's breathing again!" Elli told the Doctor.

"Wonderful, it looks like everything will be ok!" The Doctor responded.

Her eyes pressed together, and she opened them, "So did I pick the right light?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.

"The right... light?" Elli asked happily.

"So I'm not dead.." Sora said sitting up.

"Nope." Elli smiled, then left the room, the Doctor soon followed.

The door was cracked open, and Cliff stuck his head in. "Sora!" He said happily running over to her, giving her a giant hug.

"Melody.. You are such a wierdo..." Sora mumbled.

"What?" Cliff asked.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Don't scare me like that ever again." Cliff said letting go.

"I won't... At least I'll try not to. And I won't die so easily either." Sora nodded.

"Yeah... Knowing you, you'd prbably live forever if you could." Cliff sighed.

"Forever? I will live forever... Because now... I have to live for Melody's sake too." Sora smiled, "So let's get out of here."

"We have to take Rena too." Cliff smiled.

"Rena?" Sora said confused.

"You said that if it was a girl, then you wanted to name her Rena right?" Cliff said grinning.

"If it was... A girl...?" Sora copied him, "Our child!" She screeched.

"Shh... She's sleeping right now." Cliff put a finger up to his mouth.

"Well, then we'll get Rena, and May, and go back home." Sora said.

"You almost died, and you're already energized enough to walk all the way home?" Cliff said with a goofy grin.

"Of course!" She said.

"How about if I carry you?" He suggested.

"What about Rena?" Sora asked.

"I can carry her if you're that anxious to go home Sora." Elli said opening the door.

"Yay! Let's go!" Sora cheered.

The Doctor undid all of Sora's wires, and they returned to her house, Cliff placed her into the bed, and Elli handed her Rena.

"I'll be going now." Elli said leaving.

May stood beside the bed, "Mama... Will you be ok?" She asked.

"I told you guys I'd be fine!" Sora laughed.

_"I have to be fine... Because... Melody won't be able to live life as she used to. So Melody... I'll live for your sake too!" _

**Ah, another chapter finished. How was it? Tell me! Teeeeell meeeee! I want reviews too, so please leave some!**


	12. She’s Back! Two Faces, One Erotic Mind

**I'm too lazy to write a real authors note... So I'll put it in the middle of the chapter like not normal people when I'm not lazy...**

**Act 12: She's Back! Two Faces, One Erotic Mind**

"Why is so hot during spring?" Sora asked laying on the ground.

"Global warming..." Cliff replied.

"They have that here?" Sora asked.

"No... It's just an excuse Tsuki made up." Cliff sighed.

"Ugh..." Sora said.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" Cried Rena.

"Now what?" Sora sighed.

"She's hungry..." Cliff said.

"Then feed her." Sora replied.

"That's something only you can do." Cliff said flatly.

"I think... You should grow some moobs." Sora said standing up.

"Moobs?" Cliff copied.

"Man boobs." Sora said going to take care of her child.

There was a crash through the door, "Oh my god! Whoever said all girls want to get married never met this guy!" A certain brown haired girl shouted as she ran through the door with a younger, black haired girl on her back.

"Mel...ody...?" Cliff asked stunned.

"The one and only." She smiled.

"But... Weren't you..." Cliff began.

"You'd have to be crazy to marry that guy, right Mimi?" She nodded at the younger girl.

The girl nodded back.

"And this girl is...?" Cliff asked.

"Mimi, she's my cousin that I was supposed to be babysitting, but then we decided to escape." Melody nodded to the girl again, who nodded back again.

"He was super scary..." Mimi said.

"Sora returned carrying Rena, she looked up, "Melody! What, how, when, why? Who?" All the questions came pouring out.

"Ok, so it was like this..." She began, "So, I was supposed to marry this dude, I think his name was Rico. But anyway, so my mom made me move in with him... It's not even that he was some pervert or something... He's just like the slowest person I've ever met... So I came into his house, I was like 'Hi there...' and then he was like, 'Where? Where? Was that a joke? It wasn't very funny...' By then I was just like what the hell...? So the next day, my aunt called and was like, 'Hey, Melody can you babysit Mimi tomorrow?' in like a valley girl accent. And I was like 'Yeah, totally.' In a valley girl accent, so then I came up with this plan to escape, so I bought two tickets on line. And here we are. Right?" Melody finished, and nodded at Mimi.

She nodded back, "He also was trying to do some freaky stuff last night. Only he didn't know what he was doing." Mimi said.

"So your whole family's like this?" Sora sighed.

"Oooh! Is that your kid?" Melody screeched.

"That's right... This is Rena." Sora said.

"Brown hair? That's sooo boring..." Melody complained.

"What did you expect it to be? I have brown hair, and Cliff has brown hair..." Sora said.

"Yeah, I'd be worried if she didn't have brown hair." Cliff said.

"Oh, yeah, because then it coulda been somebody else's baby." Mimi said.

"Is everyone in your family like that?" Sora asked.

"Mostly... Except uncle Freddy Pu." Mimi said.

"Yeah, yeah, he died like two years ago..." Melody added.

"Freddy..." Sora began.

"PU!" Rena yelled in a baby voice, not really knowing what she was saying.

_Over at the Inn..._

"A ferry came in this morning." Ann said, talking to her father.

"Oh, really?" Doug asked, not many ferries came around.

Ann nodded, "I wonder what it was doing here..."

"Ah, my comrades, I have awoken from my slumber!" Shouted Hironi from the top of the stairs.

"Come, comrade Harris...ky... TO THE CONVENTION!" Hironi shouted.

"What convention?" Ann asked.

"The comic convention of course!" Hironi said walking down the stairs slowly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ann said.

"I am Sailor Moon! A pretty soldier in a sailor suit, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Hironi shouted.

"Sailor Moon...?" Ann repeated.

Tripping down the last step, Hironi landed flat on his face. Ann ran over to him, lifting his head up. "Hironi! You have a fever." Ann said shocked.

_Back at the farm..._

"_A place that I can show my love for you, when we get there I will be reborn!_" Sora sang.

**AN: That is part of the song "Legend Of Mermaid" from Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch, Luchia sings it. It's not mine.**

"Ok, stop now, it's my turn." Melody said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sora got off the couch.

It had been Melody's idea to do karaoke and she had sung almost all the songs.

"Melody maybe it should be Mimi's turn..." Cliff said.

"What! And let my beautiful voice rest? I don't think so, NO NO NO!" Melody said.

"Don't get carried. Just let me sing." Mimi said.

**I don't this line... Carried means to be carried away, that's common knowledge for Gals.**

"Hmph, fine." Melody said.

Mimi took the mic. A spot light came out of no where, she tapped her foot...

"_Starlight, call forth more light. This world... Will change for sure! Even within a far off land, even within the dark sea, I won't take my eyes off you! Ever! A dreamy super love, a stage off in the distance, a super song to express love. A courage giving song of love!_" Mimi finished singing.

**This song is called "Super Love Song" I think, it's also from mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch, Hanon, Lina, and Luchia all sing it I believe.**

"Holy crap Mimi, when did you learn to sing like that?" Melody asked.

"Me and my friends always do kara-mara." Mimi said.

**I don't own this line either... Kara-mara is Karaoke Marathon, that's common knowledge for Gals.**

"Alright, can I go now...?" Melody asked.

"Sure..." Sora sighed.

"Ok, here we go! _Kiss Kiss Fall In Love... It noticed that... I'm always around you! But is it hating? Liking? Or just paranoia? When I can see my feelings clearly, lady or host, it doesn't matter. The reason for which people fall in love... Is different for everyone, but... MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE! I want to meet you now, and give you, a sweet person, a cherry blossom kiss. If your heart moves from it, let's have a romantic love. More important then the future is the present. The delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's aesthetic. MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!_" Melody finished smiling.

**Song, Sakura KISS, by Chieco Kawabe, opening to Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Who knew she could sing, her other songs were..." Sora began.

"Don't get her angry..." Mimi warned.

"What happens if you get her angry?" May asked.

"Bad things..." Mimi said.

Sora yawned, "I'm tired! All you guys leave" Sora complained.

"That's really random, you know?" Melody said.

"You can come back later. Just go home okay?" Sora waved them off.

"Fine, fine. Come on Mimi." Melody sighed.

"I'm going too!" May smiled.

They all left, Cliff was taking care of Rena, and Sora was yawning. "I'm going to bed. Have fun with your daughter." Sora said retiring to their room.

"She always gets like that when she doesn't want to do something..." Cliff said, "Come on Rena, let's watch some TV."

_**Over At The Nameless Inn**_

"Come Mimi, May, to my old room." Melody said happily walking up te steps. She paused at the top, "DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!" She shouted. She grabbed both Mimi, and May. Running down the steps hastily she almost tripped. "Stay here for a bit, I'll be right back." Melody said, then ran back up the steps. She came to the door where she had heard such moaning. The only thing it could mean was... She kicked the door open, "Most people wait untill night to-" She stopped and stared. It wasn't what she thought, no. Close, in the sense that Ann had no shirt on, but... The only thing happening was that Hironi was giving her a massage.

"Melody! My dear sister, how did you ever get back here?" He looked up.

"It's a long story. But anyway, I'm not sure Sora would be too thrilled to know that I was showing her daughter shirtless women, so please put a shirt on." Melody sighed. Not like she really cared, but Sora wasn't as 'free spirited' as her.

Ann blushed, "Oh, right." She mumbled grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head.

Melody left the room and picked up the two suit cases from the top of the stairs, "Mimi, May, you can come back now." She called.

Mimi nodded, and took May's hand, they both went up the stairs, Mimi picked up her back pack on the way. They entered the room, Ann, and Hironi were sitting on his bed. "Oh, so _that's _what was happening." Mimi snickered.

"It actually wasn't like that surprisingly." Melody shrugged.

"That's odd, considering it's Hironi." Mimi pondered.

"My beloved cousin Mimi, this is Ann." Hironi said happily.

"Nice to meet you, I'm not sure what you see in him but..." Mimi said, her voice wandering off.

_**Back at the farm**_

"How have you been feeling?" Sora asked, her eyes still closed.

"What do you mean?" Cliff asked, his eyes also closed.

"We haven't been able to do anything for a while because of Rena." Sora said opening her eyes and looking down at the little baby in her arms.

"Cold showers. You get used to them. But you know if you wore some sort of pajamas besides your underwears it may help." He sighed.

"Hahaha, don't blame it on me. It's not my fault I've grown since I first got here." Sora said closing her eyes again.

"I'm not complaining about that... You were pretty much an ironing board when we first met." Cliff remembered.

"Hey! How can you even say that?" Sora said angrily.

"Relax, relax. It's not like you are now." He said with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, only because I was pregnant." Sora mumbled.

"You should be thanking me. No amount of milk could've ever helped you grow so much in such a short time." Cliff thought out loud.

"Thank you!? Thank you!? After what you-" Cliff put a finger over her lips.

"Shh, you'll wake up Rena." He tried to change the subject.

Sora turned her head and went back to sleep.

_**NAMELESS INN**_

"Meloooooody." Mimi called.

"Yeah?" Melody looked over to her.

"Me and May made a song." She said.

"Let's here it." Melody said.

May, and Mimi took a deep breath, "The mutchkins are attacking, attack of the mutchkins, save the children, the boats are not coming, attack of the mutchkins." They finished.

"Wow, that's... Unique..." Melody commented.

"Thanks." They both said.

"You know my parents have been oftly quiet lately." May said.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"Normally I hear noises in the middle of the night... But lately, all I hear is Rena's crying sometimes." May said.

"Sounds like they stopped making love." Mimi said dryly.

"It's pretty obvious." Melody said.

"Weren't you the one that didn't wanna corrupt May?" Ann said coming out of the kitchen.

"Seeing, and hearing are different." Melody said. She was obviously bored without Hironi, or Sora around.

"If you say so." Ann said. "Mimi, how old are you?" She asked.

"13, 14 this fall." Mimi said.

"Oh." Ann said.

"May, let's go down to the beach." Mimi suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be fun." May agreed.

The two girls left the Unnamed Inn, leaving Ann, and Melody sitting at the counter.

"So Ann, you in love with my brother?" Melody asked out of the blue.

Ann suddenly turned red, she knocked into a napkin tray along with some other things while wiping the table. "WhatAreYouSayingMelodyWe'reGoingOutBut..." She said all at once.

"Just answer. I won't tell." Melody said happily.

"Maybe just a little." Ann whispered.

"Haha! I knew it." Melody laughed.

_**THE FARM**_

"It's quiet... Where is everyone?" Sora said to herself as she sat up. "Sometimes I forget I even run a farm..." She mumbled. Still in her original clothes she came out of the room to see May sitting on the couch, sand and all.

"May darling, why are you covered in sand and sitting on the couch?" Sora asked.

"I was at the beach with Mimi and we were playing." May said.

"And why aren't you clean?" Sora asked another question.

"Because daddy is in the bathtub washing Rena." May said.

"Don't make excuses because you don't wanna take a bath." Sora said lifting May up. She stripped her of her clothes and carried her to the bathroom. "Here's one more for you Cliffy." She said dumping her in the tub.

"Then take Rena, she's done." Cliff said handing the baby to Sora.

"Yeah, yeah." Sora took a towel and wrapped it around Rena, "Come on baby let's feed you." She said in a caring voice.

"Hey daddy, how come mommy has two personalities?" May asked.

"She doesn't, she just hides her care for people deeeeeeep inside." He explained.

Sora was putting a new diaper on Rena when she sneezed, "Uh-oh, I hope you're not getting sick." Sora said putting on Rena's little footy pajamas. "That's right, you have to have a big chest to breast feed your baby." Sora said.

_**BATHTUB**_

"May, you've got sand all in your hair, what were you doing?" Cliff asked.

"Seeing who could roll to the water and get up before getting wet first." May said.

"I see, was it fun?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah." May giggled as Cliff was washing her hair.

"That's good, because it might take a while to get this sand out." Cliff also laughed.

"Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun, now it's time to take a break and see what we have done." May sang. **Chaa'da tis Chiyo-chan's song(Azumanga Daioh)**

"Where'd you learn that?" Cliff asked.

"TV." May said simply.

_**SOMEWHERE IN MINERAL TOWN**_

Melody walked slowly on the pathway in front of the supermarket, she had a plan. She was going to scare the family that owned the farm, scare them to no end. She knew her maniacal laughing training would come in handy one day. She had put her hair up in some weird messed up pony tail thing. She had a look on her face like Dr, Tomoe from Sailor Moon S. She was getting closer to her targets, it was around eleven o-clock. She came up to the window next to May's room, she scratched her nails against the windows, she saw the small girl shoot up and look around. Melody slowly walked to the next window. She saw an uncomfortable Cliff laying on the big bed with Sora's right leg over his waist, and right arm over his neck. Rena was in Sora's left arm. Melody scratched her nails against this window, Rena, and Cliff's eyes shot open, unlike Sora who continued to sleep. She did it again, then twice more. Then ran away laughing loudly.

Cliff looked around best he could in the position he was in. May walked slowly into their room. "Daddy..." She said quietly.

"May, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I heard something outside, can I sleep in here?" May asked shyly.

"If you can find room." Cliff said.

May ran over to his side of the bed and jumped in, she took some of the little blanket he had, and closed her eyes.

The next morning came quickly. Sora blinked, "I gotta pee." She said sitting up. "When did all these people get in here?" She said looking around. She put Rena down on the bed and got out, trudging to the bathroom.

The next to get up was May, who went to watch TV, then Cliff, who was awakened by a crying baby. "Ah, Rena, you may be cute when you're quiet, but when you cry like that..." Cliff said picking up his daughter and rocking her in his arms.

"Aww, what a pretty picture." Sora said returning to the room.

"That reminds me, we don't have a family picture you know?" He said.

"And we're not gonna have one untill I work off this blobbyness. See what you did to me Rena?" Sora said walking to the dresser.

"You don't look bad at all." Cliff said.

"Don't flatter me love." Sora said taking one of Cliff's long shirts from the dresser and pulling it over her head.

"But you're so beautiful it's hard not to." He smirked.

"What are you trying to start with _both _children in the house?" Sora asked.

"Anything, and everything." He replied.

"If we did that now, Rena would be scared for life." Sora said.

**Well, I guess this should keep you guys for a while. I might update soon... It took me like three months just to write this chapter... I'll try to go faster. So be happy and review, I just love your reviews! They motivate me soooo much.**


	13. Act 13: While The kids Are Away

**I know what you're thinking... "OH MY GOD SHE'S UPDATING!" Well, I really wanted to write this part. So a whole chapter came along with it. So be happy! More fun! ;D I hope you all realize that I'm trying to update as fast as I can, it's hard to keep up when you're in school. I mean, my geometry teacher hates me...**

Act 13: While The Kids Are Away...

Disclaimer: Despite the title, there is no lemon in this story, hello it's rated T, not M. All you people get is implied lemon so HA! Besides I'm under age. So have fun with this implied lemon that I love so much.

It was morning... Sora was sleeping soundly in her bed, unlike her however... Cliff was just trying to save Rena from her mother's insane sleeping habits. But suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Cliff wasn't sure how he heard it... Or why someone would come here at six am. Even melody didn't.

He got up, and threw on a shirt. Holding the sleeping Rena in his arms he went to the front door. He opened it with sleepy eyes. It was the Doctor. Cliff raised an eyebrow.

" Good morning. I wanted to let you know that Elli and I are getting married today. You and your family are invited." The Doctor said.

"Thanks, what time does it start?" Cliff asked.

"At nine." The Doctor said.

The Doctor left, Cliff sighed, "You gotta love that no matter what time something starts the townspeople will come at six am to tell you about it." He returned to the bed and lifted his foot. Lightly, he tapped Sora's back. When that didn't work, he tapped a little harder. She finally woke up.

"What's up Mr. Nakaluchi?" Sora asked.

"Who's Mr. Nakaluchi?" Cliff asked, a little bothered by the fact that she was dreaming of some other guy.

Sora sat up, "Nakaluchi? My old English teacher. I used to sleep in his class all the time." Sora grinned.

"Oh. Well, the Doctor came by, he and Elli are getting married today." Cliff explained.

"Finally. I was wondering when they would. I mean, Tsuki wrote about there engage ment a few chapters ago..." Sora sighed.

"That's true." Cliff nodded.

"Oooh!" Sora squealed. She jumped into the closet, and threw her pajama's out of the closet. She came out in a blue sun dress. It was sewn under the stomach, and the straps were spaghetti. "See, this is what I'll wear." Sora smiled, and grabbed Rena from Cliff.

"Reeeenaaa-chan! We're going to a wedding!" Sora smiled happily.

"Are you even Japanese?" Cliff asked.

"You know. I don't really remember... So let's just go with it, kay?" Sora said.

"You forgot?" Cliff sighed.

"Apparently." Sora said. "Go wake up May."

"Yeah, yeah." Cliff said leaving while Sora began to breast feed Rena.

Cliff opened the door to his other daughter's room. She was already awake though. Sitting on the floor playing with a doll that came from who-knows-where. "Good morning Daddy." May smiled.

"Good morning may. We're going to a wedding today." Cliff said.

"Who's?" May asked.

"The Doctor's and Elli's." Cliff said.

"Oh. Ok!" May said.

It was right before nine that the family came into the church. Others were there too. But that wasn't really important... The Doctor was standing at the top of the alter. Somehow Melody managed to get in too...

"Heey... Psssst... You know what weddings mean? It means hunny moons. And Hunny moons mean... Babies! But of course you two know nothing about that since you went at it in Sora's dad's apartment..." Melody whispered to Cliff and Sora.

"Shut up you perverted little moofer!" Sora said. Cliff was blushing.

"Wait, I forgot to mention that it was Sora who started things off right? Cliff doesn't seem like the type to-"

Sora beat Melody on the top of the head before she could go on. "What is wrong with you!?" Sora said.

"I wanna hear this story." Ann said slyly.

"Well, it was the second week of summer. Sora and Cliff had come for a visit. We had just come back from a welcome home party for Sora. One of our friends were throwing it. Sora wasn't even drunk or anything when she grabbed Cliff and-"

Sora slammed Melody right across the face with a giant fan, making her fly to the other side of the room. "You were holding that on you?" Cliff asked.

"No, it came from the sky." Sora said pointing up.

Melody sat up rubbing her face, "Like I was saying, they weren't even in her room at first, but I heard her say something like, 'The walls will shake no matter where we are,' I was only listening through the door of course. I mean, if I was actually in there, that'd be like living with Hironi for your whole life. Trust me, not pretty." Melody finished.

"You are the most..." Sora began...

"Sora, you're as red a a cherry." Ann giggled.

"Speaking of which, you should have heard the scream she let out when Cliff popped her-"

"Shut the freakin' hell up! You little perverted dumb ass!" Sora said angrily.

"Fine, fine. I'll move on to stories of Ann's first time." Melody sighed.

This time Ann's face turned red. "Sounds good to me." Sora winked.

"If you don't mind could you please stop corrupting my children?" Cliff asked.

The four looked over towards May, and Rena, who were starring intently at Melody. Waiting for her next sentence. They sighed and Sora turned back around.

"Embarrassing Ann stories will have to wait untill later.." Melody said sadly.

Ann sighed, and Sora let out an "Aww" sound. If her embarrassing stories were told, Ann's should be too. The organ started to play a familliar tune as Elli walked down the aisle. "That dress is pretty..." Sora said longingly.

Melody and Ann nodded. She reached the end of her walk, Carter was waiting with a book of some sort. His usually closed eyes were still closed, as he seemed to be reading out of the book.

"Dearly beloved. We have gathered here today to unite this man and woman, in holy matrimony. Do you Elli, take the Doctor to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do.." Elli said.

"And do you... Doctor... take Elli to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Carter asked.

"I do." He said simply.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Carter said.

As they kissed, "Woooooo!" could be heard from a certain perverted brother and sister. They left the church as the towns people clapped.

There was an after party. They all were being happy and merry. Melody quickly dragged Sora and Cliff away, Ellen was currently watching their kids. "Alright, so the Ann stories." Melody said when she, Sora, Hironi, Cliff, and Ann were sitting together.

"It was during winter sometime. I don't remember when. I was sleeping, yeah, you think they would have enough common courtesy to use an EMPTY room. But anyway, so I woke up to the sound of a door opening." Melody began.

"It's alright if you stop there you know." Ann said.

"No, no, continue please!" Sora said.

"So I stayed in bed with my eyes still open. I heard Ann mumble something like 'Is it alright?' then Hironi was like 'Yeah, she sleeps like a rock.' So anyway, a shirt hit me in the face. A FREAKIN' shirt! I was soo pissed, but I stayed quiet. Then there was a little whimpering which was I guess-"

"Stop noooow!" Ann said almost ready to faint.

"By then there was a lot of moaning going on. It was very annoying. Like even worse then Cliff, and Sora. So I was trying to go to sleep. And Ann brought me back awake when she was like 'Oh Hi-"

"Don't go telling other people's stories!" Ann said.

"Oh so you have something to say now? You seemed to enjoy the ones about Sora..." Melody commented.

Hironi had been sitting back and listening the whole time. Enjoying the Sora stories, and remembering his time with Ann. Cliff on the other hand was shaking his head in disgust while Ann and melody argued. Sora didn't care much for the story she just wanted to embarrass Ann. She ended up getting a piece of the chocolate cake. It was moist with strawberry icing.

"Gimme a piece of that cake." Cliff said, watching Sora enjoy it.

"Here ya go Cliffy-boy." Sora said feeding it to him.

"Stop calling me that." He said in return.

"Ah! I love you." Sora said glomping him.

Melody and Ann were still arguing while Hironi was trapped in dirty memories.

"Sora. We're gonna fall over." Cliff said.

"It's ok! I don't mind." Sora grinned.

"I do mind." Cliff said sighing.

"You guys seem to be having fun." Popuri said walking over to them.

"Oh yeah, Kai doesn't come until summer." Sora remembered.

"Kai? Is that your boyfriend?" Melody asked.

"Yeah." Popuri nodded.

"I guess that means I won't get any dirt on you till summer..." Melody sighed.

"What?" Popuri asked.

"If he's not here, then you won't get any. If you don't get any, then I can't retell your story like I did with Sora's and Ann's." Melody explained.

"I suggest that you lock your doors. And make sure you're in a sound proof room." Sora said.

"Seconded." Ann said.

Popuri laughed.. Sort of, then walked away. The five of them had driven away another person. It made sense... In a way.

"Annnnn, let's go back to the Inn. Melody's stories made me want some." Hironi said completely natural.

"You're pitiful." Ann sighed.

"How about you Cliffy-boy? You need some too?" Sora winked at him.

"I'm perfectly fine." Cliff said.

"If you say so.. Well, let's go anyway. Rena and May should be sleeping soon." Sor said.

Cliff nodded, and they both stood up. Cliff, and Sora bumped into Ellen as they were leaving. She offered to watch the two kids for them. Of course they accepted, it was very tiring, watching two kids. They returned home, Sora was worn out. Her face color had finally returned to normal.

They walked home, "Over the summer, let's go to the beach." Sora said.

"We go to the beach anyway... It's in walking distance..." Cliff pointed out.

"But back home we would go to the beach every summer, breaking water melons, eating shaved ice..." Sora remembered

"Well, Kai's shack sells shaved ice... I'm not sure about the water melon though." Cliff thought out loud.

"Well, we can go then! Me, you, Melody, Hironi, and Ann." Sora said excitedly.

"If that's what you want." Cliff said.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Hmm? No. Everything's fine." He replied.

Sora stared at him for a while before giving up. She sighed, "Ok."

"What are you worrying over?" Cliff said half way sarcastic.

"You. You seem kinda distracted." Sora explained.

"Don't worry about it." Cliff patted Sora on her head and walked ahead.

"Don't treat me like a kid." Sora said in a childish tone.

"You don't like being pet on the head?" Cliff asked.

"No-way!" Sora said as they came into the house.

"You know I love Melody, but sometimes she goes a little over board." Sora sighed.

Cliff jumped onto the couch, "That's true. Cliff said sitting on the couch.

Sora tackled him. "Yay, I win." She said. Suddenly she stopped being hyper. "Heeey-Cliiiiiff?" Sora asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Is this right here what I think it is?" Sora asked playfully.

"Could be." he joked.

"So Mel's story DID get to you." Sora smirked.

"Possibly." Cliff said with the same smirk.

"We can help you out in the bedroom." Sora said.

"In your own words love, 'The walls will shake no matter where we are."

**  
Woooh! Another chapter down. I love this chapter, it's beautiful. Seriously. I mean, did you see all that implied lemon!? It's like... I dunno. But wonderful. Tell me in your reviews how you thought of this chapter. The more you tell, the better I can make it.  
**  



	14. Act 14: Do Perverts Get Married?

**Ok, ok. That last chapter was a little much. Yeah, I know. But, I'm over it now. It was just something I needed to get out of my system. I could have happened to anyone, you forgive me right? YOU FORGIVE ME RIGHT? If you don't I'll cry. I really will. I'll cry my eyes out... But anyway, sorry about that. I'll get back to the regularness now. But still I need to find a plot so it's not all fillers. And also once summer comes around, I'm thinking of a time skip, what do you think, it'll only be like a year or two.**

**Sora Forever 14: Do Perverts Get Married?**

Sora was holding Rena as she and Melody were walking to the super market, the needed more turnip seeds, well Sora did. Melody just came to come. The family of four had decided they would sell cheap fast growing turnips for the rest of spring. It was almost time for the horse festival, which meant almost time for the cooking festival, which Sora was _**not**_ aloud to participate in.

"Melody how long can you stay here without your mom getting all mad and stuff?" Sora suddenly asked.

"Hmm? She doesn't know I'm here." Melody answered.

"But what about Mimi? Doesn't her mom worry?" Sora asked looking at Rena, she knew if Rena **OR** May suddenly went missing she'd hire the government to find them.

"Mimi's mom? Hmm... You know I never though of that." Melody said continuing to walk.

Sora stopped, "You never thought of that? Not ever? You take a child away from her family and you didn't even stop to think what their reaction would be!?" Sora basically yelled, cause Rena to clutch on to her shirt.

"Nope." Melody answered simplistically.

Sora ran up to her, "Wow, do you ever think? At all?" Sora asked.

"Of course, of course. Just not when it's not needed." Melody said.

Sora gave up on talking to this person about morals, since they had already made it to the super market, it didn't matter anyway. They were greeted with two familiar faces, one they expected, the other, a bit surprising.

"Hironi, what are you doing here?" Melody asked.

"I came to buy this!" He said gleefully holding up a blue feather that currently had little sparkle things flying around it. You see, I've been saving up money." He started his story, unable to finish it because of the position Melody had put him in. Now in a head lock, he strained to breath normally.

"What the hell? You actually raise some money and you go and buy a feather!?" She said angrily.

Sora chuckled a bit in a scared way, backing up with a sweat drop slowly falling down her face. Rena did not need to see such violence. She picked up four bags of turnip seeds and brought them to the counter. "Hey Jeff. How's it going?" Sora asked.

"It's alright." He said in his usual slightly depressed tone of voice.

Sora paid for the seeds and put them in the first ever appearance of her rucksack. She stared at the siblings. Figuring now would be the time to intervene. She sighed, "Melody, a blue feather is used to propose around here."

"Propose?" Melody stopped and let go of her brother. "You're gonna settle down? That's a miracle if I ever saw one." She finished.

"Yes! Having lost the beauty that is Sora, I had lost hope. But NO! There was another, one far more beautiful. And, I shall ask _that_ beauty for her hand." Hironi said with a nice set of backgrounds accompanying his words.

"I'm just gonna ignore that 'far more beautiful' comment, so I can pat you on the back without giving you a bruise." Sora said, true, she did not care for Hironi in that way, but what girl DID want to be told that another was more beautiful, and not just more, far more. Sora walked over to him, and pat him on the back just as she said she would, but a question popped up in her mind. "Where are you gonna live after getting married? You gonna stay in the Inn or what?" Sora asked.

"Actually, I had my mother send me lots of money, and I asked Gotz to build up a house." Hironi said proudly.

"And if she says no?" Melody asked.

"What now?" Hironi looked at her.

"What if she says no, whatcha going to do with the house?" Melody asked.

Hironi seemed to loose consciousness. "AND JUST WHAT REASON WOULD SHE HAVE FOR SAYING NO?!" He suddenly yelled, causing Jeff to look over, and Rena to quietly cry to herself.

"Maybe we should take this outside..." Sora said.

"Sure, sure." Melody said dragging her brother, who was clinging to the blue feather for his life, outside.

"I've gotta get back, so I'll see you guys around." Sora said waving as she left the two.

Melody grabbed the feather from her brother. "So this is what they use around here. I guess it's pretty enough, but won't it like rot or something?" Melody thought.

Hironi was currently laying on the ground face down, thinking of the possibility that she would turn him down.

"Hey Melody." A voice said.

"Yo, what's happenin'?" Melody asked.

"A blue feather? Is it yours Melody?" She asked.

"Ah, this? Nope actually it's my brother's he's planning on giving it to y-" Melody was suddenly cut off by Hironi who had finally realized who she was talking to, he grabbed the feather and pushed the girl onto the ground. He stood in front of Ann and cleared his throat.

"Ann, would you please except this, and become my bride?" He asked handing her the feather. That was his only chance, if he had waited any longer after that incident, who knows what kind of conclusions could have been turned up.

_**Over At Sora's Farm Which Probably Has A Name**_

"Yeah, so I left them on the ground in front of the super market." Sora said finishing off the story.

"So Hironi is gonna get married?" May asked.

"Most likely." Sora nodded.

"That's really cool." She added.

Sora nodded again. Cliff was working, yes, he had taken off some time when the baby was first born, but now he was back at the Winery. What they did during the spring was a mystery Sora figured she would never find the answer to.

"You know... Maybe I should try cooking something..." Sora said.

"Papa told me that if you ever said that to tell you no." May said smiling.

"Oh is that so? Well no matter how much I respect the words of my child, I'm going to have to go and disobey them." She said standing up. Sora walked towards the kitchen. "I will make... Fish stew." Sora said happily.

She took out a big fish from the fridge along with a potato, and a turnip. She figured she knew what she was doing, but who knows. She boiled up a pot of water and started adding spices. Many spices, somehow, even the child watching from a distance knew that some of those spiced should not have been added. She skinned and gutted the fish, chopping up the two vegetables she threw all the stuff in.

It was more then halfway done when Cliff walked in the door. "I told her no but she did it anyway." May said as soon as she saw him.

"Sora, you can't go cooking. Especially when you don't have anyone watching." Cliff said.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm starving. And you work." Sora said glaring at him.

"Well I guess it's too late to save whatever it is you're cooking there." Cliff sighed walking into the bedroom.

Sora poured the 'meal' into a bowl and set it on the table, "Here, here now May. Try your mother's cooking." Sora said with a smile.

May looked at her mother. The child was eight, the child was smart, but the child WAS scared of her mother's reaction if she said no. As long as she could hold out until her dad came back out everything would be fine. She slowly walked to the table and sat down. She stared at the food. There were little bones floating on top with the little oil bubbles.

"Well? Aren't you going to try it?" Sora asked.

May looked at her mother, then back at the food. Her hand trembled in her lap as she slowly lifted the other up toward the spoon, as soon as her hot hand reached the cold metal Cliff came out of the room carrying Rena who was now yawning.

"Sora! Don't feed May that!" He shouted.

May sighed happily. She was saved.

"Well you wanna eat it?" Sora asked.

"No." He said simply handing Rena to Sora. "I'll toss it."

"Toss it!? But I worked really hard on it, you could at least taste it.." Sora said sadly.

Cliff sighed. He didn't want to taste that food. But Sora probably had worked really hard on it. "Alright, alright. I'll taste it." He said picking up the spoon, he grabbed a spoon full and brought it to his mouth. Regretfully he tasted it, it was spicy, it was more then spicy it was burning. Maybe it was the mix of vinegar, salt, and pepper, it was even crunchy, was soup supposed to be crunchy?

He pulled a bone out of his mouth, "Sora... You have to take the bones out of the fish. And don't add so many spices." He choked out running to the fridge to get some water.

"But the bones add flavor." Sora pointed out.

"No! They most certainly do not!" Cliff said placing the cup in the sink, his mouth had finally stopped burning.

"Really? So it's no good? I bet Rena would eat it, right Rena?" She said looking at the brown haired baby.

"Yeah, no." Cliff said sitting at the table.

Before the argument could get any further, Ann came through the door. She seemed to have a smile pasted on her face. Sora stared at the freakish smile as Rena yawned again.

"Ann, what's going on?" Cliff asked.

"You see, the thing is, I'm getting married!" Ann said happily.

"Ah, so I see everything ended up going ok." Sora said cleaning her ear.

"You don't sound very surprised." Cliff said staring at her.

"Yeah. I saw Hironi buying the blue feather today." Sora said.

"I'm really happy though." Ann said.

"Hey, when was the last time you ever heard about a pervert getting married?" Sora asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cliff asked.

"Well, like perverts usually skip around. But, when they get married it like kills they're personality... Ya' know?" Sora explained.

"Uh-huh?" Cliff said sarcastically.

"Ann, congratulations." May smiled.

_**Out on the side walk in front of the super market**_

Melody woke up, she had been knocked out for a while. "Hey wait a minute... What happened? I remember Ann, and a feather... Maybe I had I strange dream... Hmm." Melody wondered standing up and heading for the Inn.

**Here's another finished chapter. I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you guys liked it. And you know, I wrote it all in one day! I'm extremely proud of myself. As usual reviews are greatly appreciated but not required. They just make me feel good inside.**


	15. Act 15: Is Gambling Wrong?

**Hopefully what I'm about to say is correct. **

**Yay, another chapter is up, and it's really close to the last one too! I'm working hard since it's summer break, and I just had gum surgery, so I'm not supposed to talk much. So writing's the next best thing right? I love this... **

**Sora Forever Act 15: Is Gambling Wrong?**

It was night time, Sora had just finished helping Ann pick out her wedding dress. They had decided on a summer wedding. Sora stood and waved goodbye to Ann. She left the Inn. It was dark and the cricket's were chirping. The moon was full tonight. She took in a deep breath, when she got home she wouldn't have this peace. You would think so since it was night, but Rena always woke up at 11:05, 1:32, and 3:07.

She opened the door to her house, Cliff was picking up May who had fallen asleep while watching "The Fairy And Me"Cliff smiled at her as he brought May to her room. Rena was laying on the couch. She was too young to sit up by herself. Sora walked over to Rena and picked her up.

"Good evening little one, you look too wide awake for it to be 8:49." She said to the wide awake brown haired child.

"She took a nap about an hour ago." Cliff said coming back from May's room.

"Is that so? Well then, we're going to have to have a nice warm bath then. Does daddy wanna come too?" Sora asked winking at him.

"As much as I'd like too. I'd rather not have Rena turn out like Melody." He said walking over to them and kissing Rena on the forehead.

"Ah, well then, we'll just be having girl time then. Right Rena?" She smiled at the baby who looked at her with clear brown eyes.

Sora walked to the bathroom, and closed the door. Cliff smiled, only a year ago he was thinking of leaving this town. But then came this crazy cross dressing girl who had a lot more to her then what you saw by looking. And now, he was married, and had two kids. It sounded like some dumb sitcom, but no, it was all real.

"_Somehow it seems like some big thing should be happening. Whenever we get some peace something ends up happening... Like in some fighting cartoon._" He thought going to the room to put on his pajamas.

It was about ten minutes later when Sora returned with a eye drooping Rena. Cliff was sitting on the bed reading a book. "Didn't know you read." Sora said placing Rena in her crib, clad in diaper.

"Didn't know, you didn't know." Cliff said.

"I bet you think you're so funny." Sora said placing her hands on her hips.

"I know you think you are." He smiled.

Sora turned toward the dresser and pulled out two pieces of clothing. She took off the towel that had been around her form and pulled on a pair of panties, along with a button up black shirt that belonged to Cliff.

"Don't you have any shirts?" He asked her.

"No, I walk around in a bra all day." She responded sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny." He rolled his eyes.

Before he knew it Sora had jumped right on top of him. "Why did you jump on me?" He asked her.

"Why? Do I need a reason?" She said snuggling against his chest.

"I guess not." He said turning off the desk lamp that had been on.

As usual, at the same times, Rena woke up. At one, Sora stood and went to the crib picking up the infant.

"_**Looking at the starry sky, I wish that you would be, that light shining upon me... How I wonder where you are right now, and if you, are with somebody else. I think back on all the times, the times we used to share... It hurts so deep inside me, I am at the movie cinema, by myself, I sit and cry alone. That someone, I love right now is far away, so far away my tears will not stop flowing... Tomorrow, I know there is still hope for me, so I lay myself to sleep and bid you goodnight...**_" Sora sang to the baby who's crying slowed to that of a whimper.

**AN: That song is called Lost My Music, it's the first half of it, it's from The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya, and the English translation I just used was made by Whatocean. So I don't own it.**

"Can that even be considered a lullaby?" Cliff whispered.

"Shh." She whispered back rocking Rena in her arms. The baby fell back to sleep about seven minutes later, and Sora put her back into her crib, then went back to her own bed.

"Of course it's considered a lullaby it has goodnight in it, doesn't it?" Sora whispered to her half asleep husband.

"Yes, yes, I was wrong. Good night." He said pulling her close to him. Sora gave him one last glare before closing her own eyes.

The next morning came quickly, Rena had not awoken for the third time that night. Sora sat up and stretched, she leaned her face close to Cliff's, "Time to wake up." She said.

He blinked his eyes, and looked at her, "This is a surprise, normally I wake up before you."

"Yeah, well today's the horse festival, that means I can gamble to my heart's content." She stated proudly.

"To your heart's content? We don't have that kind of money." Cliff sat up and eyed her.

"No way, we've gotta have some extra, I want one of those bracelets... I've had like what, two pieces of jewelry in my entire life?" She frowned.

Cliff sighed, "You can bet on _one_ race." He said giving in.

"Yay!" She cheered.

She got out of bed and left the room, curious as to what she was doing, Cliff followed her. She went to the cabinet and took out a box of cereal. Where it came from, even she wasn't truly sure. She poured the contents into a bowl and added milk. Sora perched herself on top of the counter, and started eating.

"Why are you sitting on top of the counter?" He asked.

She shrugged, "It's pretty fun."

"Fun, you say?" He responded.

There was a knock on the door, Sora turned her head toward it, "I wonder who that is, Melody's the only one that ever comes this early, and she never knocks."

"Yeah." Cliff nodded and walked toward the door. It was virtually better for a topless male, to answer the door then a bottomless female to. He was greeted with a familiar face that he wasn't expecting in the least.

"Mr. Koryie, what are you doing here?" Cliff asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing." He said.

"Oh that's right, Sora sent Melody a letter, but not you..." Cliff remembered.

"What now?" He asked.

"Hey Sora, we have a visitor." Cliff said looking over toward the girl throwing a bowl into the sink.

She ran over to see who it was, recognizing the face immediately she grinned, "Yo." She said.

"Sora! Those clothes!" He said surprised, he had known that his daughter was currently seeing the young man standing next to her, but he did not know they had _that_ type of relationship.

"Ah, yeah? It's a nice shirt right? It's Cliff's but it's much more comfortable to sleep in then any of mine." She explained happily. Cliff stood idly waiting for Sora to understand the real problem with this conversation.

But before her father could respond, a loud cry was heard from the main bedroom, "Oh! Rena must be hungry, I'll be back soon ok?" She said rushing to the room.

Mr. Koryie stared at Cliff with menacing eyes, "It's um, not, how you're thinking..." Cliff said in a nervous tone.

"Oh really?" he responded.

"Yeah, it's-" Cliff began before May walked out of her room asking what was going on. Cliff sighed, this was not what he needed right now.

"What!? TWO children?" Mr. Koryie said angrily.

May jumped and ran to her father, "He's scary..." She whispered.

Cliff lifted the girl, "This would happen to be your grandfather."

"A new one? That makes me happy..." May said in a small voice.

"A new one?" Mr. Koryie repeated.

"Yeah, May's grandfather was having some... Rough things going on, and was sent away, so we adopted her. The child you heard crying is ours too, but isn't adopted. We got married a while back." Cliff finally explained.

May smiled at the man, she didn't know him well, but he seemed nice enough, he had reddish hair and charcoal eyes. "It's nice to meet you..." May said.

"You too, you're very cute." Mr. Koryie said smiling back.

Sora finally returned to the room, carrying a full Rena in her arms. "I just came up with a perfect idea, you know? Hey dad can I borrow some money? Actually, I just want some money, not to borrow it..."

"Money? What for?" He asked.

"You see the horse races are today, but we don't have enough money for me to bet on all the races, so if you could give me some..." Sora said happily.

"It's not that we don't have the money, it's that we don't have the money for the was _you_ in particular bet." Cliff straitened out.

"Betting? Like gambling? Is that alright?" He asked.

"It's something that's always gone on in this village, anyone's aloud to." Cliff said.

The whole family was now sitting at the table at 7:30am. Sora was playing with Rena who had no idea what was going on. May was eating breakfast, and Cliff continued to sigh at the easily distractedness of his wife.

"So pops, you gonna come to the races with us?" Sora asked suddenly.

"Well, I guess so." He said.

"You don't have any bags grandpa..." May said just now realizing it.

"Well, I'm only here for today. If I had known that there were two little girls here, I would have brought you something." He said patting May on her head.

The rest of the morning untill they left was uneventful, Sora went to put some clothes on, which consisted of jean shorts, and a purple short sleeve shirt. Cliff was wearing faded black pants and a white shirt. May had on a regular red dress with flower designs. Rena had on a pink polka dot dress with a matching hat and shoes.

They left the house, and got to the square right on time. Melody waved to the family as soon as she saw them, She had on a white and red short sleeve shirt, and a red denim skirt. She was standing with Ann, who was in her usual overalls, and Hironi, who was wearing a dark blue jacket over a white shirt, and dark blue jeans.

Sora ran over to them, "I see you had a visitor. D'he walk in on anything?" Melody asked suggestively.

"No, how could he when we weren't doing anything." Sora explained.

"Did you place any bets?" Asked Ann who had just joined the conversation.

"Oh yeah! I gotta go do that." Sora said handing Rena to Melody.

She ran over to Mayor Thomas and placed a bet on a horse named Flip Nicky. She ran back over to them and was handed Rena back, "She's so adorable... I wanna take her home!" Sora said looking at Rena.

"You can take her home, she lives at your house, she is your child..." Ann said sighing.

"Oh yeah... Rena you're the cutest thing ever." Sora said happily rubbing her face into the child, who started to giggle.

"Ann this is Sora's dad." Cliff introduced as they walked up to the group.

The races went by quickly, Sora won exactly enough for nothing. She hugged her father goodbye, and sadly returned home empty handed. "I can't believe I lost..." She said falling onto the couch.

"It's alright Mama. You almost won." May said kindly.

"Yeah, May's right. The horse you bet on came in second." Cliff said while holding Rena, who was still surprised from the fake gun shots, and all the screaming.

"Even so... I really wanted to win..." Sora sighed.

"There's always next time." Cliff said.

"Whatever..." Sora said.

"You sound like a kid." Cliff smirked.

"I am a kid." She smirked right back.

"No one with two children can be considered a kid." Cliff sighed.

"Oh is that so?" Sora responded standing up and trudging toward her room, taking Rena from Cliff. "I'm going to bed so feed May and all that, Rena shall be taken care of." And with that, Sora was in the room, turning out the lights.

"Papa, I'm hungry." May said.

"Oh, I'll make some curry then, ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." May said sitting at the table.

By the time they were finished eating, and Cliff put May to bed, Sora was knocked out cold, while Rena was lying on her stomach attacking the bed. Cliff lifted the little attacker up, and kissed her cheek. He was planning on putting her in her crib, but smelled a odd smell, he ended up changing the child's diaper. He changed into his pajamas and lay back onto the bed, he held Rena up by her stomach, he had changed her into a white onesee** (AN: I think that's what they're called, not sure about the spelling though) **and now she was finally looking tired. He stood and rocked her a bit untill she lulled to sleep, then placed her in her crib, and slid into his own bed next to Sora.

**Huzzah, another chapter down. I hope you all enjoyed it. As you can see, I found the plot, and it's having Rena grow up well. Well, that's probably it. If it isn't I'll find another one later. But doesn't she just sound so cute? **


	16. Act 16: 4 Parts of One Whole

**Updating is kinda fun you know? It makes me happy, oh yeah, if any of you have seen my PSP I'd appreciate it if you told me where, 'cause you see, there's this dating sim that I want for it. Don't worry, it's not some adult H-Game, just a regular Dating Sim... Oh yeah, It's time to write. By the way, I'm skipping the Cooking Festival and moving on, mainly because I don't feel like writing a chapter where some people faint, it seems over done, and cliche'.**

** BTW OMG I'm so sorry. I put the wrong chapter up didn't I? Oops! Sooorry!  
**

**Sora Forever Act 16 Part 1: The Story Of A Kogal**

**(AN: A Kogal is... definition taken from **** (????, kogyaru?) is a subculture of girls and young women in urban Japan, one of several types of so-called gals. They are characterized by conspicuously displaying their disposable income through distinctive tastes in fashion, music, and social activity. In general, the kogal "look" roughly approximates a sun-tanned California Valley girl, and indeed, there are even some linguistic similarities between these Western groups and Kogal. Both subcultures have derived entire sets of slang terms.) :D**

It was a rainy day, and because of this, the whole family seemed to have slept in. It was depressing, and no one felt like doing anything. When they had finally woken up however, they were border line dead. They sat at the table, eating scrambled eggs never felt like such a challenge.

"It's raining..." Sora said as a cackle of thunder sounded through the air.

"We've noticed." Cliff responded.

It was silent once more, Rena, who was resting on her mothers lap was blinking her eyes hazily while the rest of the family stared at the empty plates.

"When do you think it will stop?" May suddenly asked.

"The weather man said soon, but he was the one who said it wasn't going to rain..." Sora sighed.

"I have an idea, why don't you tell May and Rena a story?" Cliff suggested.

Sora stared at him, "Why don't you?"

"I would think you'd be better for the job..." He said.

She nodded and stood up, not really having the energy to take this 'argument' on any longer. Rena was now in her arms, she motioned for May to sit on the couch. Cliff left the house, apparently to do some farm things that I don't like to write about.

**(AN: I don't own this story, it was written by Fujii Mihona, and is called ****GALS!**

"Ok, this is the story of the Number One Kogal in the world, Kotobuki Ran,"Sora began.

"It was a warm day summer break had ended, and the sports festival had been completed a couple days back. Ran's class winning. It was on her way to school that this story starts. You see when entering the gates of school, she over heard some girls threatening another girl. Ran quickly made her way over to them. As she insulted the perpetrators, the threatened girl stared blankly at the ground, Ran grabbed the girls wrist and dragged her away from the other two, who yelled, "By messing with us, you're only going to get Mr. Gunjo mad at you." Sora said.

May stared up in silence, Cliff walked in to see her totally entranced by said story. Sora seemed to be having a good time too. He looked at them, this was certainly a Kodak moment, too bad there wasn't a CVS around her.

He heard Sora say something about almost being run over, and he sighed, being run over was not something to talk about around such young children, there weren't even any cars around here for them to know about getting run over.

"So you see, that bad teacher was actually trying to catch Ran doing something bad." Sora explained.

May nodded eagerly, she couldn't wait to find out what happened next.

It was about ten minuted later when Sora was basically done with her story... Cliff had also found a seat on the couch and was listening...

"So, Ran stood up, ignoring the teacher's 'kind' words, and punched him right back! She ended up having to do an essay, and was suspended for a bit, but the teacher was moved to a different school." She finished.

"That's some story..." Cliff said.

"Isn't it though?" Sora asked.

**Sora Forever Act 16 Part 2: Rain, Rain Go Away**

The next day it was also raining, but this time Sora decided that she was going to visit the Inn, because she apparently couldn't be in her family's company for so long. The Inn doors opened with a squeak, her feet were squishy, maybe she should get some rain boots. Or just maybe she shouldn't be wearing sneakers.

"The old man is snoring..." Melody sang.

"Heya." Sora said sitting down at the same table as Melody.

"It's raining outside you know." Melody said leaning her face on the table.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." She said sarcastically.

"Didn't you just walk over here though?" Melody asked, not catching it.

"That would explain why my feet are soaked." Sora said, "What's wrong with you?" She finally asked.

"I caught a little cold swimming yesterday." Melody admitted.

"You were swimming!?" Sora asked loudly.

"Hironi and I both were. But he's worse off, so he's in bed being pampered by his fiancé. We wanted to see who could swim faster in the rain." Melody explained sneezing.

"Wow, that is pretty special..." Sora sighed.

"You wouldn't understand." Melody said in a sophisticated tone.

"I couldn't possibly, even if I tried." Sora said without any doubt.

"So, what have you been up to?" Melody asked.

"Nothing much, just sitting at home watching movies with the family..." Sora said.

"Life is boring isn't it?"Melody questioned.

"It's only 'cause of the rain. Once summer roles around and Kai comes back, things will perk up." Sora said smiling.

"Kai?" Melody sat up.

"Popuri's fiancé, he only comes for the summer. He and Rick really don't get along." Sora said thinking about it.

"Oh, so there will be two weddings this summer." Melody said.

Sora nodded, things certainly were boring around here. But then again it was a small town, what could happen that hadn't already? The had, had a girl cross-dresser, they had a freakish pervert, they had dirty-minded scoundrel, they had, had a murderer, just what else WAS there?

"Maybe I should liven things up a bit." Melody said with a smirk.

"How about no." Sora said staring at her friend.

"Eh? Why not?" Melody looked stunned.

"That's because..." Sora started, she didn't have a _good_ reason, Melody's plans just always ended badly.

"Well? Either you give me a good answer, or I'll go through with it..." Melody threatened.

"You know what? Just do it..." Sora said giving up.

"You have good tastes m'dear." Melody said grinning from ear to ear, soon followed by another sneeze.

**Sora Forever Act 16 Part 3: The Plan Of A Pervert**

Melody and Sora were currently wearing trench coats, and hats. They were on the side of the library watching the door. "It should be any minute now, so let's hurry." Melody said.

Sora nodded, and the rushed into the library. Mary looked up as they entered, she smiled, "Hi there, I don't see you two here very often." She said in a kind voice.

"Well, we were on our way back to Sora's farm when we saw Grey, he asked us to give this letter to you." Melody said cheerfully handing it to her. Sora was completely stunned, she had no idea what was going on here.

"Oh, thank you." Mary said.

"Yeah, but he said not to talk to him about it the next time you see him because it's sort of embarrassing." Melody smiled. Mary gave her a strange look, "Well, we'll be going now." Melody said dragging Sora out of the library.

"What are you planning?" Sora asked.

"Heheh, it's a secret." Melody grabbed Sora's wrist and started running.

"Where are we going at least." Sora asked.

"The black smith shop." Melody said.

Sora screeched to a stop. "Are you planning on putting those two together!?" Sora asked surprised the rain pleated on her head, the hat she had, had fallen off during the run. A drop ran down her cheek.

"Chchch." Melody wagged her finger in Sora's face with a sly smile. "I told you, it's a secret."

Sora sighed and they started walking again. She knew what Melody's plan was, but there was obviously no stopping her. Melody opened the door to the black smith shop. "Heya!" She said with her hands on her hips, she walked up to Grey with that same sly smile.

"Well, we were on our way to the super marker when we saw Mary, she asked us to give this letter to you." Melody said using almost the same words she had used with Mary, Sora stood in the corner, with a depressed look on her face.

"Well, that's it, come on Sora." Melody said tapping Sora's shoulder and leaving.

"Hey, Melody, what'd that note say?" Sora asked.

"Oh, it said, 'Meet me at the top of Mother's Hill tonight, I need to tell you something important.'"Melody recited.

"On both of them?" Sora asked.

Melody nodded. "Well, I'll see you later." Melody waved and headed off toward the Inn.

Sora stared off at her for a while, then turned into the farm, she opened the door and walked in, her coat and hair leaked onto the floor.

"If you go out without a hat you'll catch a cold." Cliff scolded as she looked up.

"Eh? You're not even gonna offer me a towel?" Sora asked taking the coat off.

"May's taking a bath right now, just go join her." Cliff explained.

"A bath sounds really nice right now." Sora kicked off her shoes and ran towards the bath room.

**Sora Forever Act 16 Part 4 Final Part: Welcome Back! The Return of Kai**

Finally it was summer, the bright blinding light entered through the rounded window. Today was the beach day! Well, at least that's what everyone thought, because frankly, the writer can't remember wether this story is based on BTN FG or MFOMT. So We're just gonna go with MFOMT, that ok? Sure it is...

Sora woke up happy that the rain had stopped. Maybe it was because her sixth favorite person was coming to town today. Now, Sora and Kai weren't that close of friends but she liked his bandana, which is what ranked him six, behind Cliff, Rena, May, Melody, and her father. His food was pretty good too.

She turned to her partner, she smiled at him, then BOOM, kicked him right out of the nice warm comfort he had call the bed, well, I suppose most people called it the bed, but that has nothing to do with anything. He stood with an angry look on his face to be met with a Sora looking completely innocent, puppy dog eyes, and all.

"What was that for?" He asked in a surprisingly calm manner.

"What **ARE** you talking about?" She laughed insanely, "I didn't do **anything** you fell of the bed, I **tried** to catch you, but I was still kind of drowsy!" She laughed.

"Then tell me, just why did I feel a foot?" He asked.

"That was when I was trying to save you!" She lied once more.

He stared at her with a disgusted face, Sora finally switched her footing position so she was now resting her bottom on her lower legs.

"You will be punished for this. But not now." He said turning towards the dresser.

She sighed, and suddenly wondered what her punishment would be, she could take a Melody train of thought here, or she could make a U-turn from there and think like a parent punishing a child... Which somehow also leads to a more Melody train of thought.

"Hey Cliff, we have a dog right?" She asked suddenly wondering if she could participate in Beach day.

"I think so... I'm not really sure what his name is or where he is though." Cliff thought pulling a shirt on.

"Well that's alright we can give him a new name. He hasn't appeared in any recent chapters, so if he did have a name, no one would remember it any way, right?" Sora explained.

"I guess that's true. You can rename it if you find it." He said now throwing _her _some clothes.

"And what if I didn't wanna wear these?" She asked smugly.

"But you do." He said.

She stared at him for a long while, "Yeaaaaah." She finally admitted.

"Just like I said." He winked at her and left the room.

"I've known you for what? A year, and you already know me this well?" Sora said, her face in the pillow.

Rena, who had suddenly awakened was bouncing her fists up and down on the mattress. Sora looked up at the browned haired baby, how that was entertaining, she would never know. She stood up and threw off the shirt she was currently wearing and put on the clothes that had been given to her. She changed Rena's diaper, and went to the kitchen.

May was watching the weather as Cliff set three plates of eggs on the table. Sora put Rena in he rlap as she sat at the table, the child acted as if she were about to be fed, but her actions were ignored, as Sora was glaring at her husband.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why do you know me so well?" She asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that right now?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said.

"Well for one, I've been in Rena's position plenty of times." He answered very pleased with himself.

Sora looked down, just now noticing the girl who was currently sucking her mother's shirt. "Well if that ain't the most perverted answer I ever heard..." Sora said she lifted her shirt and bra for the child, who was she to starve her own flesh and blood?

"You wanted an answer." He shrugged.

"May, come and eat." Sora said suddenly.

May jumped from the couch and went over to the table. "Good morning." She said.

"Yo!" Replied Sora.

"Hey May, have you seen our dog around?" Sora finally asked.

"Our dog?" She repeated, then thought for a moment, "I think he hangs out around the chicken coop. I've been calling him Moto." She finished.

"Alright! Well, I don't feel like becoming reacquainted with him. So we'll just watch the dogs today." Sora said placing a full Rena over her shoulder to burp the girl. She pulled down her shirt and stood up.

It was an hour later when the family was ready to leave for the beach. For that entire hour all the did was watch TV as Cliff washed dishes.

"Let's go!" Sora said starting to march, May eagerly followed, Cliff sighed at her enthusiasm and followed.

The beach was full of Mineral Town residents, and people they had never seen before. Ann, Hironi, and Melody were standing near Kai. As well as Popuri who was latched onto his arm. "That's right, Hironi and Melody weren't here last summer." Sora thought. Cliff nodded, Sora of course, didn't notice, and hopped her way over to the group.

"Kai-di-kai, long time no see." Sora said happily.

"Sora!" Kai began, he was going to say something else, when he saw the baby staring at him with round blue eyes. "Woah! Is this your child Sora?" He asked stunned.

"Yeah! This is Rena." Sora smiled holding out the child.

"I wasn't expecting that. Who's the father?" Kai asked another question.

Deciding it would be fun to play a trick, before Sora could answer, Melody cut in, "Oh, we're not really sure about that yet."

"Whaaat!?" Kai said shocked.

Sora stared at Melody in disbelief, "Yes, that's right. You see, Sora accidently drank some-" Melody was cut off by a striking pain to her head, Cliff walked up from behind her blowing off his fist.

"When it comes to children, or people in general. You shouldn't listen to what she has to say, because it's usually a lie." Cliff explained.

"This here would be the real father." Sora said pointing to Cliff.

"Melody's story was getting quite interesting, the way it was going I could have ended up as the father." Hironi said smirking.

Sora handed Rena to Cliff and took a nice wack at Hironi, "Yes Hironi, and we all know how horrible that would've been. But I honestly believe you should stop hitting on girls since you are in fact engaged. Which I am STILL having a hard time swallowing." Sora finished, taking Rena back.

"This guy's engaged? To who?" Kai asked.

Melody who somehow made it out unharmed, perked right up with an answer, "The one that's marrying the super perv, is Ann over here."

"Ann, huh? And what about you. You're the only one here that doesn't seem to be getting married, or already is." Kai's next question was.

"That's not exactly true." Said Mimi who suddenly came from down the stairs. "She's got a fiancé, it's just that... He's a bit of a wierdo." She finished.

"And who are you?" Kai asked.

"Mimi. Melody and Hironi's cousin." She introduced herself.

"It is now time for the competition to start, everyone participating should come to the desk." Called the mayor.

The festival was fun, at least for anyone not sitting near Sora, who was cheering extremely loud for the dogs. It had begun and been over before everyone knew it.

Our favorite family had returned home, May was in bed, and Rena had fallen asleep briefly and was now staring at the ceiling. Sora was sitting cross-legged atop the bed in the shirt she had gotten used to wearing. Cliff entered the room a towel loosely hung around his waist.

"I figured you'd be passed out by now." He said looking at Sora.

"Ah. I'll go to sleep soon. I was thinking about how well you knew me." She said.

"Still thinking about that?" He asked.

"Yeah just a bit." She sighed.

Cliff changed into what were his sleep-wear and joined her on the bed. "I told you, we've been together enough times that I can tell what you're thinking." He said with a toothy grin.

"Well aren't you Mr. One Tract Mind?" She inquired.

"Maybe so." He said leaning back, while taking her with him.

"The lights are still on you know... And Rena might be awake." She said looking in his eyes.

He sighed, and removed his arms from her waist. He got up and walked towards the light switch it clicked off, and he moved back to his position.

**Alrighty, there's chapter 16 for ya. I like how it came out I think. I wrote it all at different times again, so I don't remember what the other 'parts' were like. I hope they were as good as the last one. Constructive criticism is my BEST friend.**


	17. My Heart, And Soul I'm Sora Forever!

**This is it folks, the final chapter of Sora Forever, forget whatever I said about when it was ending, I simply can't keep up with this story anymore. It's nothing like school complications, or life issues, I've just had such a lack of inspiration that I don't know where this is going anymore. I'll still be around, I've got plenty of ideas for "An Arrogant Secret" So check that out for me.**

**I'm going to try to wrap up as many loose ends as possible without it sounding rushed, but if it does, please forgive me.**

**Final Act: My Heart, And Soul - I'm Sora Forever!**

It was late, the moon was high in the sky, the whole town was asleep, that is, except for Sora, she had recently purchased a journal for absolutely no reason what-so-ever. And tonight she had finally decided to write in it, despite the fact that it was 1am, despite the fact that the fire work's festival was tomorrow... Er.. Today.

She sat at the desk and opened the small purple notebook, picking up her pen she began to write furiously.

_**Dear Journal Named Bob,**_

_**Over the past few weeks things have been a bit hectic. For one thing, Rena learned to crawl, and she gets into everything now, every two seconds Cliff's like "Sora! Rena's falling off the bed!," "Sora! Rena's reaching for the electric outlet!," Or "Sora! Rena's about to be squished by the cows!!!!" Man, why can't do anything himself? Anyway, there's also been three weddings, Kai and Popuri, Elli and the Doc, and Hironi and Ann. In that order, I had to dress up so many times this summer... I think Karen, and Rick have a thing for each other, but with those two it's really hard to tell, you know? But lately Rick's been really pissed off. I think it was the whole Popuri marrying Kai thing. **_

_**During the tomato festival, I made a team with Kai, and Popuri. We totally beat those other teams down, it was awesome. The chicken festival wasn't really important because I didn't enter this year. Rena's also started mumbling little spasms of words, such as "moofa" and "chaaaa'laa" It's rather cute. But other then that, nothing really major has happened... OH! I almost forgot, Mimi's parents finally called and asked for their daughter back, and Melody was forced back to the city for about a week. Apparently the wedding was canceled, something about her fiancé' ending up in a hospital bed for unknown reasons. But she's back now. Well that's all I've got for you tonight.**_

Sora climbed quietly into bed falling asleep next to her husband, the bed was warm, and she couldn't help but immediately fall asleep. However, she was awoken by the call of said husband,

"Sora! I can't watch Rena and do clean this house at the same time!" Cliff called from the living room.

Sora groggily lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, the right spaghetti strap of her pajama top was falling off of her shoulder, showing off a little more then needed. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She walked into the living room scratching her stomach like a small child.

"Huhhh?" She asked sleepily.

"I can't take care of crawling Rena and do everything else that needs doing." He repeated.

Sora blinked twice and then said "Ohhh"

She walked over to him and took Rena from his arms, "Silly Rena, annoying daddy is for mommy." She smiled happily.

"Well that's reassuring..." Cliff sighed continuing on with his work.

"Mama! Look at my kimono for the fireworks!" May said running out of her room in reply to her mother's voice.

"May! You're so freaking adorable!" Sora screeched in response causing a "mooofff" from Rena.

It was almost mid day when Melody decided to make her first appearance of the chapter, she had a grin on her face, "Hey peeps, what's crackilatin'?" She said.

"What the ferk did you just say?" Sora asked staring at her friend.

Melody sighed, "Hey guys, what's going on..."

"That's better. Nothing really, just messing around and stuff." Sora, who was sitting on the floor trying to make Rena stand up, said.

"So, I've made a very important decision that I want you all to hear." Melody said nodding.

"Eh?" Cliff said from the kitchen.

"I've decided... That I'm going to move around the mountain to Forget-Me-Not Valley."Melody said excitedly.

"Whaaat!?" Sora screamed.

"Well, at some point in my perverted life I want to get married you know? And I have no intent on going back to the city, and everyone around our age here is already taken. Besides, Forget-Me-Not Valley isn't far from here. I'll come back every weekend." Melody explained.

"So that's how it is..." Sora said calming herself down.

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving until the 1st of Fall." Melody said sitting in a chair.

"Alright. We'll come visit when you get your place set up." Sora smiled.

"Well, for right now, let's enjoy the fireworks festival." Melody said taking off her just-now noticed backpack, and pulling out a sky blue kimono with purple iris patterns on it.

"You're kimono it cute too! May was showing hers to me this morning." Sora said poking Rena's forehead.

"I know right?" Melody said grinning like a grin fish... Whatever the hell that is.

"Oh, so how are Ann and Hironi doing?" Sora asked suddenly.

"They're fine. I swear to god Ann's pregnant though, but Hironi's in denial because he claims that the honey moon isn't over yet." Melody said, shaking her head.

"Haha, wow. Won't he be surprised when she starts asking for the weirdest meals on the planet." Sora laughed.

Th rest of the afternoon was spent reminiscing, and talking about Melody's future life in Forget-Me-Not Valley. The whole town was excited for the fireworks festival, they had bought new fireworks from some twins in Forget-Me-Not Valley. At 5:30, Melody, Sora, Cliff, Rena, and May all left for the beach. On the way there, they met up with Rick who said he wouldn't be going this year because he wanted to make sure his mother was alright.

Sora's kimono was dark blue with white shooting stars stitched on, while May's was light pink with red roses. All three of the non-infant girls wore their hair in messy buns. They made it to the beach at exactly 6:00. Most of the town had already arrived, except for the couple of Hironi, and Ann that is. They arrived ten minutes later, the fireworks had started by then, the colors exploded in the sky above. Everyone's gaze was fixed on the red, blue, green, and white man-made stars, even young Rena's eyes were filled with the fireworks' reflections.

"It feels kind of weird..." Sora said softly.

"What does?" Cliff asked, his eyes turning to Sora.

She continued to stare at the sky, "Well, for one thing, this time, Kai won't be going back to the city. Then there's Melody who's moving all on her own... It's only my second time watching fireworks from this beach... But it feels like I've always lived here... I don't know, maybe I'm just over reacting," She said, finally meeting his gaze, "You know?"

"Yeah, but doesn't it always end up feeling that way when you're in a place you really love?" He responded.

"That's true." Sora said finishing the conversation.

The last firework faded off into the night, the only lights left were that of the sparklers Melody, Popuri, May, and Stu were playing with.

"Looking at them from faraway like this, you would never believe the type of person Melody was, and that Popuri's already married." Elli said walking up to Sora, Cliff, and Kai.

"I guess that's true, they just look like little kids from here." Cliff agreed.

"So Kai, looking at Popuri from here, do you feel like a pedophile?" Sora asked jokingly.

"What kind of question is that? It's not like I don't know how old she is." Kai replied.

"Pshh. You're just mad 'cause you do feel like a pedo." Sora said nodding.

The four laughed together, simply enjoying themselves. It was only ten minutes later when everyone took their leave and returned home.

1234567890-0987654321

The morning of Fall first came quickly, and without warning, the sun was still shining, and the ground was still warm from the summer heat. This would usually be something celebrated, and since it was so early in the morning, our favorite farm owners would surely be asleep right? Wrong. This morning was particularly different, this morning. Cliff, who had already said good bye to a specific person was sitting at the kitchen table. Sora however, stood outside in front of the closed door looking down at her feet.

"Don't look so sad, I told you, I'll come back every weekend." Melody said, her cheerful character struggling to stay in place.

"You know that's not true Melody... No one would want to make the trip so often, no matter how short it is..." Sora said in a low voice.

Melody's grip on her back pack strap tightened, her eyes shifted. She knew Sora was right, they wouldn't see each other that often She had no idea when she was planning on coming back, it would probably be a while.

"You know me too well." Melody said simply forcing out a chuckle.

"I'll come visit..." Sora said almost inaudibly.

"Hmm?" Melody asked.

"I said I'll come visit you too, then you won't have to travel as much." Sora said finally looking at Melody, her eyes were glazed with tears ready to pour out.

"Sora I..." Melody said trying to look away from her friend's tearful face. She pulled Sora into a hug, "Don't cry alright? I won't be able to leave if you start crying you know..." Melody said biting her bottom lip, almost drawing blood.

"I'm not gonna cry." Sora said, a single tear running down her cheek, falling to the ground.

"You better not, or I'll have to hire a prostitute to come to your house and entertain you." Melody said, her own tears falling to the ground.

"But you're crying aren't you?" Sora asked, more and more tears falling.

"No... Of course not..." Melody choked out, her grip around Sora tightening.

"It's alright, I don't mind, I've never seen you cry before." Sora said.

"That's because, you were always crying, I had to keep smiling for you." Melody explained, smiling now.

"I only cried so much because I had to cry for you too." Sora said shakily.

Melody released her hold on Sora, showing the tears falling from her eyes, "I'm crying now, see? So smile for me. Alright?"

"Yeah." Sora said, she smiled, a sad smile, but a smile all the same.

Melody picked up her other bag that had not been sent along earlier, she slowly started toward Mother's Hill, "I'll send a letter when things get settled..." Her earlier tears now dried against her face while new ones came to take their place.

Sora nodded, for it was all she could do to keep her smile from fading, she knew it wasn't forever, she knew they would meet again. It was like before, when Melody had to leave before... No, this was different, this time, she would be so close... But unreachable... Right out of arms' length...

_**Five years, One season, and 23 days later...**_

The snow fell happily outside of the Inn where the lights were still bright, cheerful sounds could be heard from inside, there was a party going on, it was the Starry Night Festival after all. Inside the Inn were Sora, Cliff, Rena, May, Popuri, Kai, Ann, Hironi, and Melody. However, there were a few more new faces.

A young boy of light brown hair, age two it seemed, he was glued to his older sister's side though. The boy's name was Loki, and he didn't seem to ever let go of May's hand, the older girl didn't mind it much though.

The next two children were both red headed, a boy and a girl by the names of Maron, and Hiro. The two were currently four years old, and were playing with Rena happily.

For the last child, her hair was pink and she was only one and a half years old. That young, and already a daddy's girl, she sat in her fathers lap, holding possessively on to his shirt. She went by the name of Ichigo.

But still yet, there was one more person, a fellow by the name of Rock, his hair was blond, and he had a grin on his face. Who was he you asked? Well maybe the fact that his arm was currently laced around Melody's waist is a big enough clue. No, as of yet they haven't married, you see Rock isn't the type to settle down.

The group always met at this time of year, in this spot, in this snow. It reminded them every year that their bond was still alive and well. The way Hironi would say something perverted, the way Melody would elaborate on it, those things never changed...

_**Dear Journal Named Bob(4),**_

_**We went to the Inn for the Starry Night Festival again, Loki still holds on to May like his life depended on it, but it's alright since she doesn't mind. I was happy because I got to see Melody, the last time I saw her was during the Fall at the Harvest Festival. She and Rock are still getting along really well. Kai is FINALLY starting to get used to the cold weather, and I think it's because he always has to take Ichigo to play in the snow. I saw Elli yesterday, she said that she and the Doctor are still holding off on children, she says that it doesn't really bother her, but she hopes she'll have a child soon. I also learned tonight that Ann's pregnant, Hironi's really excited, the twins are too. Rena's growing up to be a lot like me, she's five years old now, and she's always going to Mother's Hill with Maron and Hiro. Everyday they come back down with random objects of interest.**_

_**I haven't heard from my mother in a long time, but my father is doing fine, he came to visit last summer, and practically spoiled all three of his grandchildren to death. The farm is holding up, we pretty much only have chickens now. The cows were just plain annoying, and I never really cared for sheep. Oh, right, Melody's house in Forget Me Not Valley is huge! Apparently, she got her mom to pay for it, there are four bed rooms, two bathrooms, a living room, dining room, and kitchen. Every time I visit I ask her why she needs all the space, and she always says, "Between you, and Hironi, I'll need all the space I can get for when you come to stay in Forget Me Not." **_

_**Despite everything, nothing's really changed, I'm still lovey-dovey with Cliff, Melody is still my best friend, and Kai is still my second best friend. Oh, because I wasn't very good friends with either of them I almost forgot, remember that plan from way back when that Melody came up with? Well apparently it all went down the drain, Mary and Gray met because of the letters and Gray accidently confessed, lucky for him Mary felt the same way. They moved to the city about three years ago. Well, I guess that's it... I've got nothing left to say so, I guess it's good night...**_

The brown haired, mother of three, wife of one, best friend of two, closed the journal and let out a deep breath, she stretched tiredly...

"My name is Sora, I'm a girl...But I _**used**_ to play a boy, Yeah, everyday when I woke up, I put my dark brown hair in a low pony tail, and dressed like a boy. Why did I do that? It's simple, when I was little, my older brother died, he was my parents favorite, I know it, because he was smart, he could do anything and excel at it, they pretty much ignored me all the time, but I had a good friend so it was ok. But anyway back to the story, so after he died in a car crash, my parents were so sad, but somehow, my mom came up with the idea of dressing me up as a boy, I did look like his twin after all. Because she wanted to recreate my brother, she hired me an extra tutor.

And they tutored me in everything...Cooking, cleaning, school work, sports, everything and anything, I never really got to see my friends anymore. But I was becoming my brother, in high school everyone thought I was a boy, they treated me like one to, but all the girls in my gym class knew I was a girl, for obvious reasons... But, when I graduated from High School, my parents told me I would be leaving for a place called Mineral Town the next day, when I asked why, they just said I would only be a farmer...So here I am..." Sora said with her eyes closed, smiling.

"_That's right... I was Sora then, and I'm Sora now... I'll be Sora forever..._" She thought to herself.

**And there it is folks, the end, the final chapter is done. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sora was fun, and I couldn't have asked for better reviewers, honestly guys, I 3 you. I hope I didn't leave anything out that needed to be in there I think it was pretty good. Well, I'll see you guys on the flip side. ;D**


End file.
